You're My Dobe, Dobe
by Miah-Chan
Summary: SasuNaru 2 boys who are so stubborn they won't admit their love. However, when they do, why does Fate seem to enjoy tearing them apart? Two years pass, and love, anger, resentment...everything starts taking a Uturn. Can't say much without giving story awy
1. Chapter 1

'Ello again everyone! Miah-Chan is back with another SasuNaru fic! I personally love this story. It's very long, but worth the read. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

**A/N:** Oh yes, and most of the story will be in Sasuke's POV...only a few chapters will switch to another person's, or regular. Of course, I'll mention it for you. Oh, and Sakura is **_not_** a crazed fan-girl of Sasuke's in this.

* * *

**You're My Dobe, Dobe**

****

**Chapter One**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Ow, ow, owww! Sasuke, let go, you won, that hurts!" cried the blonde.

I smirked and asked, "It what?" "It hurts Teme! Get off!" he yelled, turning to glare at me. I rolled my eyes and loosened my grip on his wrist, which I'd twisted behind his back after pinning him to the ground.

"Make me." I sniffed. He growled and tried to buck me off but I slightly squeezed his wrist and he yelped, stopping. I smirked again.

"_Sasuke_!" he whined. I sighed and stood, letting him go. He sat up and shook his head, brushing his chest off. Then he looked at me, blue eyes playful.

"You jerk. You already knew you'd won." I regained my smirk and shrugged. "Yeah, and? It's kind of funny making you yell." "Why you!" He tackled me at the knees, instantly bringing me down. I grunted as my back connected with the ground and cried, "Dobe!" Naruto laughed and I tried to kick him but it didn't work. He was hugging my knees like there was no tomorrow. I growled and sat up, flicking him in the forehead. He whined and let go, rubbing his head and pouting at me. I stood again and he huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're having an off day Naruto. You might win next round. But it's over for today. Let it go." I chided, offering my hand to the blonde. He looked at it and then took it, standing and brushing off. "Yeah well, you know me. Can't except defeat too easily. Especially from you, Teme." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and turned to go. "Dobe." "Hey!" he cried, running to catch up. I smirked again.

"Wanna get some ramen?" he asked after a while. I shook my head. "Not hungry." "You haven't eaten all day Sasuke, how can you not be hungry?" he asked accusingly. I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I have eaten, I ate before I came. And secondly, I don't have a stomach big enough to put three cows to shame." Naruto was quiet a moment before exclaiming, "Hey! That wasn't supposed to be a complement, was it?!" I chuckled lowly before shaking my head and heading off down my street to my apartment.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Alright, that's enough for today."

I glanced at Kakashi, breathing hard. Sakura was getting better, that was for sure. She'd nearly beat me. And she'd just missed beating Naruto by like, a fraction of a second. I'd never seen Naruto move so quickly. He must've gotten nervous to see Sakura close in on him like that—she was fast! And her punches hurt like crap too; she's stronger than ever.

"Same time tomorrow." Kakashi said in a bored voice, disappearing. Sakura wiped her forehead and smiled at me. "Good job today." "Yeah, you too." I said, standing straight from my position of my hands on my knees. She beamed and looked at Naruto.

"You get nervous Naruto?" she asked teasingly, knowing he had. It'd been in his chakara. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "A little. You're good Sakura." "Getting better." She corrected. "I'm still a bit behind you two." "You'll catch up. And even so, you're a genius at medical work and chakara control. I think I'd rather have you as a medical ninja than anything else." I gave her a small smile as we walked off. She laughed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or what?" she asked playfully. I shrugged.

"Anyone up for lunch? On me." Naruto asked. "As long as it's not ramen." Sakura said. Naruto grinned. "I was thinking ribs." "I'm in." she said with a wide smile. "How about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. I was quiet before shrugging. "Why not?" I agreed. Naruto beamed and said, "Great! Let's go!"

We ate our lunch, Naruto paid like he said he would, and then Sakura stretched as we walked outside. "I'm going home to take a little nap. Then I'm going to Tsunade's. She said she'd teach me something today. See you guys later!" She waved and jogged off. Naruto waved back and then we started walking off again.

"…I'm bored." Naruto commented. I snorted. "Go home and find something to do then. Or train some more." I suggested. He shook his head. "Nah, I've had enough training for the day. I'm not really tired, so I don't want to take a nap. There's no telling where Jariya is—probably in one of his bars or something, being the pervert he is. I got nothin' to do!" I rolled my eyes. He glanced at me.

"What about you?" "What about me?" "What are you gonna do when you get home?" I shrugged. "Dunno. I'll figure something out. Probably nap then train a little. Nothing better to do." Naruto shrugged and we split.

* * *

Well, chapter One, down. How is it so far? R&R please...

-- Miah-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I do not own any Naruto characters...only the idea.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Okay everyone, we've got a new teammate." Kakashi said, finally walking up to us the next morning after having us waiting almost an hour.

"New teammate? Who?!" cried Naruto excitedly, Sakura joining him, standing next to him. I stayed where I was, leaning against the rail of the bridge. I could see the new kid just as well as they could.

It was a boy. He had dark midnight blue hair that looked almost black and crimson eyes. He wore a black shirt and black pants with his Konaha headband tied around his neck. He had spiked silver wristbands on his wrists and a silver earring in his left ear. And he had no expression on his face, or in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't trust him already, not only because he was new, but because of the glance he gave me as well; I just didn't think I should trust him. He looked away from me and towards Naruto and Sakura. I could tell he was studying them. His gaze traveled longer on Naruto than it did Sakura though. No one noticed but me.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" Naruto grinned, holding out his hand. The boy didn't even give it a glance. He merely looked to Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." she smiled, keeping her hands clasped behind her back after seeing his reaction to Naruto's attempted handshake. The boy then turned his gaze to me.

I studied him openly before answering, even though I already knew I'd never trust him or even probably like him. I raised my gaze back to his eyes, which I realized were the same crimson as my Sharingan.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said, staring him in the eyes before casually looking away to Kakashi.

"Eli Akane." He said in the same tone I had had with him. I didn't glance back to him, like he was probably expecting. I simply kept my gaze on Kakashi a moment before looking back towards the river. Kakashi sighed and said, "Okay…lets begin training."

He walked off towards the training grounds, Eli following silently, Naruto and Sakura sticking beside me. "Lets see…Sasuke, spar with Eli." Kakashi said, looking at me and giving me a fake smile. I succeeded in not rolling my eyes and we stepped out away from the others. Eli studied my stance a moment before attacking, frontal. I blocked him, but the force of his kunai hitting mine sent a jarring pain through my arm. It was almost like having Sakura punch me. He smirked and I ground my teeth, shoving him off and stepping back.

His smirk turned to a full-out sneer. "So _this_ is the famous Uchiha I've heard about? You're not much." I sneered back. "You're one to talk. It's just training anyway." "And what do you train for? You train to get stronger so that you can do what you do in training on missions. If you're weak during training, you'll die during a mission." "Who are you calling weak?" I growled. He smirked again. "_All of you_." I growled but stood my ground instead of attacking him out of anger. I'd learned something about that with Lee.

I saw slight surprise flicker through his eyes before it was gone and he attacked me again. I was about to attack him as well when I felt something behind me. Clone in the front, real in the back. Smart I suppose, but not a surprise when you train with Naruto for months. He's done that before, so I'm always prepared for it.

I completed a substitute jutsu and hid in the trees, watching as his clone disappeared and he stood in ready stance, looking around carefully. I steadied my breathing and thought. I'd do the Projection Jutsu first, make him look away from me, then I would complete my Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack. Hopefully he'd be closer to the trees so that the shurikens wouldn't impale his back. But if that happened, we had a medical ninja anyway. I crouched on the branch, getting ready; getting out my shurikens and wire silently as I completed the Projection Jutsu.

"What are you looking for Akane?" my voice came in front of him. Eli stood his ground a moment and I stayed silent again, projecting a rustle of leaves from the left, opposite of me. I saw the smirk touch his lips a moment before he silently crept towards the sound. I smiled and threw him my second attack.

He gasped as the wire twined around him, tying him to the trees. He wiggled a moment and I pulled the wires tighter. He bit his lip and said, "Fine Uchiha, you win. Let me go." I jumped down from the tree and held the wire I had in my mouth with my right hand, still binding him to the tree.

"What, you don't know the Escape Jutsu? Where are you from anyway?" I asked. He growled. "Of course I know it. But after all, this is only _training_. And it's none of your business where I come from." I tightened the wires and he hissed. "Your home village?" I asked again. "I have no home. Now let me go Uchiha!" he snapped. I tightened the wires again before letting them drop and walked away.

"Well that was…interesting." Kakashi sighed as I walked past. I snorted and stood next to Sakura, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Eli untangle himself from the wires. I smirked. He threw me a glare and I tossed it back. Yeah, I defiantly wouldn't be getting along with him for a while.

Naruto and Sakura both battled Eli. The outcomes? Naruto almost won but Eli managed to beat him. Sakura almost punched the guy's lights out and she almost buried him six feet under with a crater. He also managed to beat her. I was the only one who had won and I knew he had let me win. Even Naruto could escape the wire. He'd had a chance to attack me if he had only completed the Escape Jutsu. I growled lowly. _Yarou_.(1)

* * *

Ah, and so enters a new member of our beloved team. Eli Akane...friend or foe? Hmm...

(1)-Bastard

-- Miah-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ah, and into the third chapter we go.

**Disclamer:** Sadly, I own none of the Naruto characters. ;;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

I tossed and turned one night as I slept—or I should say, didn't sleep. It had been about two months since Eli had been there and neither of us had gotten any friendlier with each other. I didn't want to.

I finally gave an exasperated sigh and sat up, throwing the covers off and walking over to the window. I opened it and climbed out onto the roof, watching the moon. My apartment is one way back and I can see most of the village from my roof. I looked it over, seeing that everything was fine. Then I looked the opposite way from the village; towards my old home—the Uchiha compound. I smiled a little bitterly. A lot of people thought it was haunted because of the way my family was killed. I don't think it's true—it's mostly to scare little kids so they stay away from it. I look away again, back to the moon.

As I do, something catches my eye. I turn my head to the side and squint a little. There's something bright…like a…fire. But no fire can be so I can see it from my roof—unless it's like a building burning down or something. I force a tiny laugh. A building? How could a building be burning at this time of night? Everyone's asleep! But I keep staring at it, studying it. It has to be a fire.

'_Better go check it out_.' I think, jumping down and running down the streets. I get closer and feel the heat of the fire. I hiss as the flames jump out at me, devouring the apartment building. I see people screaming and ANBU yelling orders to help put the fire out. I see ANBU carrying people out of the building. And I see the building itself through the flames; I see Naruto's apartment.

I run to see the victims of the fire as someone yells, "That's everyone! We're gonna just have to let it burn out." I glance at their faces and see Naruto isn't there. I feel my stomach tighten. What if he was…?

I shook my head and looked back to the building. Naruto's room had been on the second floor and flames now engulfed that. I swallowed hard. Some of the ANBU still hated Naruto…what if they had left him to die so the Kyuubi would be gone? My stomach tightened even more.

I slipped around back and jumped onto the roof of the next building, where the flames had miraculously not gotten. I squinted and hissed as I felt my arms burning. The heat was incredible. I'd be burned when I got in. But I had to get in some way. I just knew they had left him. I wasn't going to let the dobe die, not like that.

I took a deep breath and hoped for the best. Then I jumped, curling into a ball and hit the window. It shattered, spraying me with glass and I growled lowly in my throat as the flames burned my skin. I jumped up instantly and shielded my eyes, holding my breath. I was on the second floor and the heat made the hallway shimmer. I ran through it, avoiding as much as I could of the fire, and made it to Naruto's room. The door was closed and when I tried the handle, it was locked as well as burning my hand. I jerked away and wished I had put on a shirt before I'd left so I could cover my nose. I'd have to break the door down.

I stood back and roundhouse kicked it. It split like paper and fell inwards. I walked over it and looked around, squinting and shielding my eyes again. I was loosing air fast. I had to find the baka and get out of there or we'd both die. I calmed my pounding heart as much as I could and focused on finding his chakara. Almost instantly I detected it and ran to the front of his window.

He was unconscious with a rafter on top of him. He must've woken when the fire had started and tried to get out through the window when the rafter burned and fell. The wood was getting ready to catch fire, as the flames were quickly coming towards us. I groaned a little and lifted the wood, shoving it off of the blonde. He was still breathing. I opened the window, burning my fingers but ignoring it, and picked him up. He was lighter than I had thought he'd be.

I gasped and coughed as my air ran out and then went into a coughing fit because of the smoke. My eyes burned now I realized and I knew my time was up. I had to get out of there. I jumped out of the window, landing on the building behind the apartment and nearly fell to my knees. I breathed in and then coughed again, the smoke still in the air. I glanced behind me and saw ANBU watching the fire, the rest of the people out of harms way. I blinked a few times and then got some of my breath back and ran.

I had to stop a few times to catch my breath. When I finally made it home and in my apartment I fell to my knees, set Naruto down and turned away, having a coughing fit. When I was done I felt so weak I felt as though I had just trained and drained away every bit of my chakara and could barely stand. I sat there a moment, breathing slowly, then picked Naruto back up and stumbled over to my couch where I laid him and nearly fell again. My knees felt weak and I could barely stand.

I made it to the kitchen and got a cloth, wet it, and was about to go try to revive the blonde when I had another coughing fit. This one drove me to all fours and I gripped my stomach, feeling the coughs rack my whole body. My arm shook but I locked it so I wouldn't fall on my side. I groaned as the coughing stopped and I let go of my stomach shakily, setting my hand down to support me. I stayed like that for a few minuets, catching my breath and trying to get my strength back.

Finally I stood again and grabbed a chair, sitting it beside the couch. I laid the cloth on Naruto's forehead and made my way back to the kitchen to get a bowl of water so I wouldn't have to make a trip to the kitchen every time. I made it back to the chair, set the water down and ran the cloth over the blonde's face and then replaced it on his forehead. I sighed. This would be a long night.

* * *

Le gasp! Poor Naruto-kun! And Sasuke with his coughs...So what happens next? Ah, only I know. And the forth chapter comes soon...when I get reviews. Wee blackmail! Lol, I probably won't hold to it, or rather there'll be reviews before I can get a chance to even carry out my blackmail...Lol. Oh well.

-- Miah-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

First, I want to thank those who reviewed. Thanks very much!

And now, on with the story.

**Disclamer: **Sigh Miah-Chan does not own any Naruto characters...just Eli Akane in this story. ;;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

I stayed with Naruto for about half an hour before he finally woke up. By then I'd had two more coughing fits that I had been able to stop by the third or fourth cough. I wet the cloth again and replaced it on his head. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me a minuet before rasping, "What happened? Where am I?"

I sighed, glad he was finally awake. I stood, about to go get some water. "You're at my place. You're apartment was burned down. You've been here for about half an hour—" I stopped as another sudden coughing fit overtook me. This one, I couldn't stop.

I gripped my stomach as the coughing drove me to all fours again—or three, seeing as I held my stomach. My body shook with the force of the coughs and I locked my arm again as I felt it shaking. Even then I felt as though I was still going to fall. I opened my eyes a minuet before seeing the room spinning and quickly squeezed them shut again. My lungs burned because I couldn't get any air and I felt as though I would pass out. This one was much worse than the others had been.

"Sasuke, you okay?!" cried Naruto. I shook my head and coughed some more. It was like having an attack. My body was shaking even worse now and I knew my arm wasn't going to hold me up any longer. I felt my hand slip and I fell to my side, gripping my stomach with both hands now. I never hit the ground.

"Try to breathe okay? You're wheezing. I know it's hard but you've got to try. Try to hold the coughs back a little and breathe to replace them. It's hard to explain but I think you can get it." Naruto instructed softly. I gave a short nod and tried to do like he said. When I felt another come, I held my breath a split second and then let it go and breathed. "That's it, slow and steady." He said quietly. I followed directions and soon my lungs no longer burned and the coughs were subsiding. I breathed normally and he said, "I'll get you some water." I sat up straight and he stood, walking into the kitchen. I sat on the couch and continued breathing.

He came back and I drank the water, then sat the glass down and said, "Sit…thanks." He sat beside me and said, "No problem. You okay?" I nodded and said, "Guess so. That's the worst one yet." "You been having coughing attacks? Since when?" I shrugged again.

He looked me over and asked, "Are you…burned?" "Probably." "Why?" I looked at him. He studied me some more. "Man you look like crap." "I feel like crap." I said and told him what I'd done. When I finished he stared at me and asked, "Whoa, wait. I'm supposed to believe _you_ came in there to save my butt from burning?" "What, is it so hard to believe?" I asked/snapped. "Well, yeah. You _hate_ me, remember?" I rolled my eyes. "And I still do dobe." "So then why'd you save me?" he asked, ignoring the name I'd called him. I shrugged. "I dunno. I just did." "C'mon Sasuke, there's got to be a reason. You don't just save your "rival" from death and not have some reason to do it." he exclaimed.

I shrugged again. "I wasn't going to let you die Naruto. Not like that. I'm betting most of the ANBU knew you were still in there, but they were going to leave you. I wasn't going to let them do that."

Naruto was silent before saying, "…Thanks Sasuke. Thanks a lot." I grunted and shrugged again. He was quiet again then said, "I woke up when the fire started. I smelled the smoke. I went to my door and felt it. It was hot, so hot I almost burned my fingers. So I knew I had to get out of there. I dressed and grabbed my weapons and was about to go out the window when…when everything went black. I don't remember anything after that until waking up here." I nodded and said, "Yeah, well…" I winced and glanced at my arms. It was the first time I noticed the blood and soot on them. I remembered then how I'd actually gotten into the apartment. Meaning I probably had a load of glass in my skin. _Joy_.

Naruto seemed to just notice too. "Wow, you're pretty bad off. Want me to go get Sakura?" I shook my head and went to the bathroom, getting the tweezers and glancing in the mirror. Wow I really did look like crap. My face was black with soot and I had scratches and burn marks everywhere on my chest and arms and legs. I was black with soot everywhere too. I needed a shower but I had to get the glass out first.

I came back into the living room and Naruto asked, "Need some help?" "Yeah, I probably have glass in my back." He nodded and asked, "Extra set?" I tossed him another set of tweezers and sat in a chair sideways, working at my arms. I grimaced at he worked at my back but gradually the pain turned to numbness and I felt nothing else. Finally, I knew I had to get Sakura. She was the only one of us who could tell if we'd gotten all the glass out.

"Toss me the phone." I said and he did. I asked, "Know Sakura's number?" He thought a moment before giving it to me. I waited as it rang and looked at the clock. Almost two a.m. Uh-oh…

"_Hello_?" Sakura's sleepy voice snapped. "Um, Sakura?" "Sasuke? What the hell do you want at…two in the morning! This better be good or I'm gonna pound you." she threatened. I sighed and said, "I kinda need your help." She was silent and asked, "_With_?" "Well…can't you just come over and let me explain then?" "_Fine_." She growled and I heard the dial tone. I set the phone down and sighed.

"_What_?" snapped Sakura's voice and I jumped. I looked over my shoulder and she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore black shorts and a spaghetti-strap rose pink belly shirt. Her hair was tussled and she pulled it back into a ponytail at the neckline. Some fell out and around her face and she set her hands on her hips. "Well? What's so important you had to call me at two in the morning?"

"Yikes, that's creepy." Naruto gulped, sitting on the couch. She shot him a look then her eyes widened in surprise. "_Naruto_? What are you doing here?!" she cried. Then she took a good look at him. "Are you…burned?" she looked at me and gasped. "What _happened_ to you two?!" she asked, going to Naruto first and checking him over. He laughed and said, "I'm fine Sakura. Sasuke needs your help. My burns are already healing." She saw he was right then came to me.

I winced as she took my arm and looked it over. "What did you _do_?…Is that glass? Dammit, tell me what happened!" she ordered, picking up the tweezers and going to work. I hissed and said, "Want to tell her Naruto?" Naruto chuckled and told her what he knew then what I had told him. Sakura muttered curses under her breath as she took my other arm and looked it over then plucked a few more pieces of glass out. I bit my lip and tried to ignore it by saying, "Sorry I called so late. I wanted to be sure."

"Yeah well, glad you called me and not Tsunade. You _would_ be dead. There. Your back done?" "Naruto did it." "I'll check in that case." "Hey! I'm not that bad." He said. Sakura glanced at him then back to my back as she worked. "I never said you were Naruto. I just mean that since the Kyuubi heals you so fast, you've never really had to take care of wounds like this. It's natural to you for them to heal on their own in a matter of seconds. You're not very experienced in medical work. Neither is Sasuke, but he's a bit better at it than you because he's had to do it before." She explained calmly, picking out another piece.

I coughed once and Naruto said, "Uh-oh." "What-oh?" asked Sakura worriedly. I coughed again and again and then doubled over in another coughing fit. Sakura patted my back and said, "Breathe." I did the same thing I had done before and the coughs subsided quickly. I breathed in slowly and then exhaled. I glanced at Naruto and he grinned, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded at him and sat back up straight. Sakura hesitated before finishing up with the glass. It took almost an hour for her to fully finish.

When she had she said, "Go take a shower and wash off. Put on some different shorts, no shirt. I want to clean those wounds for you and then I want to check something. Go." I went, not stupid enough to argue with her.

When I stepped back out after my shower, most of my body burned from the water hitting the scratches and burns. I sat back on the same chair, only in some black shorts like she's instructed. Sakura set down a cup of what looked like hot tea and came back over to me. She studied me a moment before holding up her hand. It glowed a light sea green and she said, "Lean back a little." I hesitated before doing as she instructed and she placed her hand on my chest. The burning on my chest stopped and I felt as though my lungs had never burned at all with the coughing. My throat wasn't sore anymore either.

"Inhale slowly." She said softly and I did so. She waited a moment before saying, "Exhale. Slowly." I did and she repeated, "Inhale…Exhale…good." She took her hand off my chest and the soft burn came back to the inside of my chest and throat. I winced. "Lean forward." Sakura instructed and I did. She placed the chakara glowing hand on my back and instantly all the burning stopped on my back and in my lungs and throat.

"Just like before. Inhale." She said. "…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…okay, good." She removed her hand and like before, it all came back. I hissed and she smiled a little. "Sorry, I know that took the pain away. Anyway, it seems you breathed too much smoke and since your lungs aren't used to the strain, they're giving you a time for it. Naruto would be having the same trouble if not for the Kyuubi. You however are going to be coughing for some time until your lungs return to normal and the smoke is out of your system. I also found signs of slight bronchitis. You might be coming down with a cold or possible flu. I doubt it though with the flu. If anything, you'll be having a minor cold this week."

I groaned. "Great. Guess that's what I get for saving your butt Uzumaki." Naruto grinned and said, "Hey, it was your choice." I snorted and Sakura smiled. "Lets see about you Naruto." She did the same thing to him and shook her head afterwards. "Nope, you're fine." Naruto grinned a minuet then Sakura asked, "If your apartment is gone, where will you stay?" He shrugged and looked at me. I blew out a breath.

"You can stay." His grin came back and Sakura asked, "Are you sure Sasuke? Naruto? I mean, you two can barely get along training, you're not going to kill each other if you live together will you?" "Nah, we won't kill each other!" Naruto laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "But don't be surprised if we come to training injured." Sakura sighed and smiled a little. "Okay. Move Naruto, I need to take care of these other wounds." The blonde moved and she wrapped the worst burns and cuts. I hadn't even known I'd gotten my cheek burned.

She stood back and said, "Let me see your hands." I showed her my hands, palm side up and she winced for me. I glanced at them and heard Naruto say, "_Itai_. (Ouch)" "No kidding." I muttered. Most of the skin on my hands was burned. They were scorching red and sooty black, but it wasn't soot. My fingers from where I had tried the doorknob and lifted the rafter were burned a lot worse than the rest of my hands, and that was bad.

Sakura winced again and wrapped my hands as well. "I'm going to be checking your wounds every so often, so don't argue with me when I say I'm going to. You should be fine for training tomorrow, except for the coughing and your hands." She looked at the clock and growled. "Four o'clock in the morning and we're supposed to be up in another hour. No use in going back to sleep for me. You two get some rest though. You've been awake all night. I'll wake you up about fifteen minuets before five, so you've got about forty-five to sleep. You're going to eat a good breakfast and then we'll go to training. Understand?"

Naruto and I looked at each other then nodded at Sakura. She smiled triumphantly and folded her arms over her chest. "Good. I'm going home to change and then I'll come back. When I get back, you two had better be asleep." And she disappeared.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Miah-Chan **disclaims** Naruto characters...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:**

"What happened to _you_ Uchiha?" Eli asked when Sakura, Naruto and I arrived for training that morning. I ignored him and looked at Kakashi. "You sick?" I asked. "No. Why?" he raised a brow. "You're here. On time." I commented. He sighed. "Ha, ha, very funny." He muttered and I smirked. He looked me over.

"What happened to you?" he asked. I sighed. "Wait, _Naruto_? I thought your apartment burned down last night. The ANBU said they couldn't find you inside." Eli said, staring at Naruto. Naruto laughed and put an arm around my shoulders again. I sighed. Oh boy…

"It did. Lucky me, I got a friend who can't sleep at night." I growled and he said, "_Kidding_. Anyway, Sasuke helped me." "Wait, _Uchiha_ helped _you_? I thought you two hated each other." Eli said, surprised. "We do." We both said at once. "Yeah right." He snorted. "You implying something Akane?" I snarled. He smiled and said, "Only that one of you is _uke_." "Gaaah!" Naruto cried, jumping away from him and me. I made a face and said, "I think I just threw up a little…"

"Look, neither of us is gay!" cried Naruto, pale. "No way. You read too much Akane." I sneered. Eli snorted and said, "I don't read first of all. And secondly, it's my opinion. Nothing more." "Yeah _right_!" shouted Naruto. "Let it go Naruto. He's a _yarou_ anyway. Who cares what he says? We both know we're straight." I said, glaring at Eli. Eli snorted and shrugged. "Whatever. But I'm still holding to my opinion." Naruto growled at him and Kakashi said, "_Okay_, lets get this over with shall we? You've all had your fun for the day." "_Fun_?!" Naruto and I cried. Eli chuckled and pushed past Naruto murmuring, "_Uke_, Nine-Tails?" Naruto's face turned red with anger and Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt before he could go after Eli.

"That's enough Eli. Naruto calm down. Sakura let him go. Sasuke…get that look off your face before I have to send you home for fear of you attempting murder." Kakashi said. I snorted and looked away. Sakura let Naruto go who huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and Eli smirked once more before letting it go. Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't trust any of you this morning. Naruto, Sasuke, Eli, you three may try to kill each other if I let you spar. Sakura, you look tired and I've seen you when you're tired. You may attempt to kill one of them as well. So to be safe, we're doing basic training. Aiming and such. Whatever I can think of to get you four not to spar. Got it?" We nodded and he set us to work.

"Geese, that guy is such a _yarou_! I don't know what his problem is!" Naruto cried as we walked to my apartment. I shrugged. "I don't know. He's been on my case since he got here." "He won't even talk to me, and I try being friendly." "You can't be friendly with a guy like him." "He's worse than you!" "Watch it Uzumaki." "Just saying." Naruto shrugged. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my door, walking inside.

"I wonder how he knew about the fire, I mean, even Kakashi didn't seem to know." I thought aloud. "I dunno. Maybe he lives close to where I did." "It sounded like he had talked to the ANBU." "Maybe he woke up and decided to take a look and overheard them." Naruto suggested, sitting on the couch. I shrugged and sat down as well. "Maybe. He sounded surprised you were alive." "No, when he sounded surprised is when I told him _you_ had helped me." "No kidding."

We stayed silent for a few minuets and Naruto asked, "Want to train? I'm bored." "You're always bored." I sighed, standing. He grinned and said, "Yup." I frowned and second then said, "I think you may have to stay that way. Look outside." "Huh?" he murmured, turning around and looking out the window. It was pouring, along with lightening and then a huge clap of thunder. "Aw, man!" he sighed, turning back around. "When'd that start up?" he asked. "Probably about two or three minuets ago." I guessed, going to sit back down.

Naruto grinned and jumped me, sending us both tumbling over the sofa. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" I yelled. He laughed. "Sparring. What else?" "We're in my _house_ Naruto!" "So?" I growled and went to shove him off. He pinned my wrists above my head and looked at me, blue eyes laughing. "I won't break anything." "You say that now." "What is there to break in here? You don't set out any silly nick-knacks or anything." "The lamps, the table, the T.V., chairs, and even the sofa is possible knowing the way we spar." I growled. He grinned and said, "Well, I think it's time for some new chairs and sofa anyway. And that table I've already fallen over twice trying to get to the bathroom in the middle of the night. It _needs_ to go. The T.V. isn't much worry and the lamps can go too."

"Naruto!" I shouted. He laughed and I growled lowly. I brought my knees up and kicked him off of me, pinning him this time. "You break something," I said warningly, "you buy a new one." "Okay." He grinned and kicked me off the same way I had him. I rolled to the side when he went to pin me this time though, and kicked his feet out from under him. He dropped, grunted and rolled the opposite way of me. We jumped up, circled each other, and then Naruto laughed and ran. "Hey!" I cried, running after him. He opened the door and shot through the hallway. I went after him and he reached the end of the hallway.

"Dead end Naruto." I smirked, walking towards him. He smirked back and ran at me. "What the—" I gasped as he plowed right into me and we were sent sprawling, wrestling in the hallway. I'd pin him and he'd roll over and pin me. We did this, growling at each other until he'd pinned me and looked up. His grip on my wrists loosened and he said, wide-eyed, "Uh-oh."

"What-oh?" I asked. He gave me a sheepish grin and said, "Have a nice trip." I glanced over my shoulders and saw the stairs. I shot him a glare. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me dobe." "Nu-uh!" he grinned and shoved me. I grabbed him by the collar at the last second and we both rolled down the stairs.

"_Itte-te-te-te_! (Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch!)" Naruto yelped as we hit every stair. I grimaced and thought, '_That's what you get dobe. I already said I'd take you with me._' We reached the bottom, finally, and I grunted as he landed on top of me. I opened my eyes and looked into his wide ones. That's when I realized our lips were locked. My eyes widened and we jerked away, spitting.

"Ahhh! Not again!" Naruto cried, wiping his mouth. I did the same and coughed, "Man!" We jumped to our feet, spitting and muttering curses. After about five minuets of that we slowly looked back at each other. Naruto's face was red, and I knew mine was too by the heat in my cheeks.

"…Sorry. That was _not_ supposed to happen." He muttered. I made a face. "Yeah I know. Geese, how many times is that gonna _happen_?!" "Hopefully no more." "Seriously." He gave me a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't break anything." "No. You nearly broke our necks though." I muttered. He kept the sheepish smile on his face and said, "I guess that's true." "I'd rather have you break something like furniture before you went and nearly killed me or yourself dobe. Much more sensible." I said, walking back up the steps. Naruto followed and then hissed.

"What?" I asked tiredly, looking over my shoulder at him. He touched his ankle and pressed two fingers into it. He growled in pain. "I think I did something to my ankle." I sighed and said, "Sit down." He sat and I picked up his ankle, turning it. "Ow!" "Sakura's coming over today anyway. Let her have a look at it. Could be fractured or broken, could be just a sprain. I dunno." I said, letting it go and standing straight. He sighed and said, "Would figure." "Hn." I offered my hand and he took it. I pulled him up and he looked up the stairs. "Dang, I didn't know they were that long." He exclaimed. "You idiot." I sighed, shaking my head and putting his arm around my shoulders. It took us a while but we got back to the living room and he sat down. I got him some ice and sat beside him, turning on the T.V.

"Hi guys!" Sakura said cheerfully five minuets later. Naruto and I both jumped and looked accusingly at her. "What?" she asked, walking over to us. "That's getting to be just down-right creepy." Naruto grumbled. Sakura ignored him with a smile and then saw his ankle. "What'd you do Naruto?" she asked with a sigh. "_Well_…" he teased, grinning. I bumped his leg with my knee, jarring his foot and he yelped. I rolled my eyes and told Sakura what happened—leaving out the kiss.

"You two, I don't know how you'll live together. Let me see it Naruto." She gently took his foot and said, "Tell me when it hurts." "It hurts." "Stop being a smart-ass." I said. "I'm not! It does hurt, you hit it." "Shut up you two. Naruto, when I press down, tell me when it hurts." "Okay…" Sakura pressed on his anklebone and he hissed. "Hurts." "I think you may have fractured it. If not it's got to be a really horrible twist. Either way, you need to stay off of it for about a week. Got it?" "But, what about training?!" he cried. Sakura shook her head. "Not happening for you this week. You need to stay here and rest. If you go to training with it like that now, it'll break for sure. Then you'll have to miss training for over six weeks instead of just one." "But—" "You're staying Naruto, that's final. You just need someone to help you during the day when Sasuke and I are gone."

I raised a brow. "How about Shikamaru?" "Yeah right, he wouldn't be any help." Sakura said with a smile. Her smile widened and turned evil as I'd ever seen it. Naruto gulped. I smirked. "Rock Lee might like to help though." Sakura giggled and Naruto howled, "_Iyaaaaa_! (Nooooo!) Please, that's just cruel and unusual punishment!" "Good idea Sakura." I smirked and Naruto shot me '_I'll kill you for this_' look.

"I'll talk to him today and see if he wants to. I'll phone you." she said, giving Naruto a big smile. "Bye! Love ya Naruto." "No you don't!" Sakura laughed as he kept yelling and walked out the door. I sighed and said, "Naruto, shut up, she's gone." "Why'd you agree with her?! I can only take Bushy Brows for so long!" he cried. I shook my head and said, "This ought to be amusing."

* * *

Evil smirk Muwahahaha...Naruto-chan must face a week of non-stop Rock Lee! XD I'm lovin' this... XP

-- Miah-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Roo, I unfortunatly do not own Naruto characters...once again...damn. XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Three days later**

"Thanks Lee." "No problem." Rock Lee grinned and ran off. I shut the door and walked back to the living room, sitting in a chair and sighing. Naruto gave me a somewhat angry, desperate look.

"_Osoi zo_! (You're late)" he cried, the desperation taking over his voice. I sighed and said, "I said I would be today." "Nu-uh!" "I did Naruto. You weren't listening, as usual." He huffed and cried, "_Mou dame_! (I can't take it anymore!)" I smirked. "He's driving me crazy! I can spend _some_ time with him but not _all day long_!" "_Shouganai darou_. (It can't be helped you know)" I pointed out, propping my feet up on the coffee table and crossing my arms over my chest, watching him. He puppy-pouted and gave me huge, innocent puppy eyes. I held back from wincing. I hated that.

"_Demo_…_Ii no_…if someone else did the job? (But…is it okay…)" he asked softly, looking at me. I dropped my feet and leaned towards him. "_Ii ka, yoku kike_,(Okay listen carefully,)" I sighed. "_Kimeta_. (It's decided) Lee's staying with you. It's only two more days anyway." I leaned back again and propped my feet back up. "_Demo_—! (But!)" He cried but I interrupted, holding up two fingers.

"_Ni soreni_. (Two more.)" I said simply, cutting on the T.V. He huffed again and watched T.V. for a while. I glanced at the clock a while later and stood, going into the kitchen. I fixed him some ramen, knowing he hadn't had any all day because of Lee, then myself a sandwich, then walked back out and handed him the bowl. He gave me a grateful smile and I sat back down, going back to watching the T.V.

"Hey Sasuke?" "Hn?" "Are you sure someone else—" I sighed and muttered, "_Yappori_. (I knew it.)" I looked at him and asked, "What will it take to get you to shut up about Lee?" He grinned. "A new person." "Forget it." "C'mon! You and Sakura only did this because you knew it would drive me crazy! Well it has, so you had your fun! Like you said, it's only two more days, why can't someone else stay with me?!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Because, since it's only two more days, you can put up with him until then. There's no sense in bringing in someone new. He stays Naruto." "_Demo—demo—_"

"Give it up Naruto, Lee is staying." Laughed Sakura, walking in behind him. He jumped a little and she grinned. "My foot is fine Sakura." "Naruto you're still not going back to training until Monday. And besides, I checked your ankle yesterday. I'll check it again Friday. I'm actually here to see Sasuke's hands. I haven't checked them for a few days. And his back, as that seemed to be a lot worse than the rest of him." She looked pointedly at me and said, "I noticed you trying not to wince during training today." I sighed and said, "I'm fine Sakura." "_A-hem_." She coughed, setting her hands on her hips. I blew out a breath and said, "Fine."

She sat on the table in front of me and took my hand, unwrapping the bandages away from my fingers first. She clicked her tongue and said, "Well, they look better. Don't be surprised if you get scars." "Hn." I snorted. She unwrapped the rest of my hand and the burns looked a lot better. "This one should be fine by the end of the week. You should still keep it bandaged for your fingers though." I nodded and she checked my other hand. "You burned this one a lot worse." "I grabbed the doorknob with this hand." I said. She nodded. "Explains it. You should keep this one bandaged for a few more days, for both the palm and the fingers."

She let go and said, "Now let me see your back." I sighed and said, "I'm fine Sakura—" "I'm sorry, but, are you _arguing_ with me? I should hope not," she growled, tilting her head a little. I heard her knuckles crack and I sighed, taking off my shirt. She stood and looked my back over. "Okay. You burned it pretty bad in one place, and I had to go pretty deep in a few spots for glass, but that's the only thing that should be hurting you. You're back should be fine in about another week or so." I nodded and pulled my shirt back on.

She gave me a sweet smile and trotted to the door. "See you tomorrow." She said, walking out. I sighed and Naruto said, "Your back looks pretty bad." I shrugged and we fell silent.

* * *

Whew. Chapter six, up and done. Reviews? Would be nice...hehe. 

Chapter 7 coming soon, don't worry. )

-- Miah-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

Wee, chapter seven!! I thank everyone for their reviews. Now you get a new chapter! XD

**Disclamer:** I own nothing. X.x

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Friday afternoon**

"Freedom!" Naruto cried as I walk in through the door. I rolled my eyes and said, "You're really grateful for the help you've had this week, aren't you?" He grinned and said, "Well I'm glad he wanted to help, but having to listen to him all day long just wears you out." I snorted and said, "Bad news for you." "_Nani_?! (What)" he cried. I shrugged. "No training Monday. Kakashi's got something to do. Day off." "Aww! Not fair!" he sighed, throwing in a pout. I smirked and sat down.

"That doesn't mean we can't practice anyway!" Naruto decided a moment later, grinning. I rolled my eye and said, "You idiot." "What?! It doesn't." I smirked and turned on the T.V. "Maybe." I said, ending the subject.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later--Saturday**

"Hey Sasuke, come look at this!" I groaned and shouted, "Naruto, some people actually _try_ to sleep in on weekends! I'm one of those people! Shut up!(1)" There was running feet and I yelled as the blonde pounced on my bed. "_Dobe_!" "Seriously! C'mere!" he cried, bouncing. "Get…off!" I kicked him off and buried my head under my pillows.

"_C'mon_!" he shouted, jerking the covers away. "_Naruto_!" "_Sasuke_!" "Fine! This better be good." I growled, getting up. He grinned and dragged me out the door to the bottom of the steps, outside, around back to the trashcans. I made a face and asked, "_What_ is so important it couldn't _possibly_ wait?" Naruto grinned and went behind a trashcan and picked something up. I took a step back, not one to trust Naruto when I've just woken up. Naruto smiled widely and turned back around.

I took one look at the thing in his hands and dropped my head, shaking it. I looked back up. In Naruto's hands was a small red fox kit, so thin I could see all its ribs and its spine. Its fur was mangy and dirt filled, so much that I was beginning to think it was just mud brown colored. It had dark black eyes, black tipped ears, black stocking paws and dirty white tipped tail. It took one look at me and wagged its fluffy tail eagerly and gave a small yip of excitement. Naruto laughed and stroked it between the ears.

"You got me up to look at a fox kit? I could kill you." I muttered, turning to walk back in. "But Sasuke!—" "Forget it Naruto." "But you don't even know what I was going to say!" he cried desperately. I stopped and said, "You were going to ask if you can keep it. Not a chance." "Okay, so maybe you _did_ know what I was going to say. But why not?! It's so cute!" I snorted and said, "_For. Get. It_." And I walked back in.

I had just started to go back to sleep when something jumped onto my lap. I groaned and said, "That better not be what I think it is." I opened my eyes and came to look right back into shiny black ones. The kit sniffed and yipped, making me wince.

"Get this fleabag off of me Naruto!" I shouted. The kit yelped and jumped off my bed, running behind Naruto's legs and peeking out at me. "You scared it." Naruto accused, pouting. "Yeah, so what? Get it out of here, I said you're not keeping it." "Why not?!" "First of all, because this is my house. Second of all, I don't think you're responsible enough to take care of it. I'm certainly not going to for you. Third of all, what would you _do_ with it Naruto?"

Naruto picked it up and pet it gently, then looked to me. I groaned inwardly at his face. "Don't give me that look." "I can take care of it. I promise! I've never had a pet before." "That's exactly what I'm saying Naruto! It's a wild animal. It's not supposed to be a pet! If you think of it as your pet and get attached to it, what are you going to do if it just suddenly runs off? And again, I don't think you're responsible enough. You just said you've never had a pet before. You don't know how to care for it."

He tilted his head and asked, "Well, have you ever had a pet?" I frowned. "No, why?" "Then how do you know I don't know what to do?" "Look, I might not have had a pet of my own when I was a kid, but…" I hesitated. Talking about my family was still a sore spot for me. "(2)But my Aunt and Uncle had a dog once when I was really little, and Itachi's best friend Shisui had a cat. I spent some time with my Aunt and Uncle at their Sweet Rice Crackers shop and they used to bring their dog along sometimes before it died of old age. I took care of it for them before. _That's_ how I know how to care for a pet."

He blew out a breath. "Wow. What was the dog's name?" I gave him a '_you're crazy_' look and said, "Tsuchi.(3) He liked to dig a lot." Naruto smiled and said, "That's cool." I blew out a breath, tired of talking about my past. "Get rid of the fox Naruto." "C'mon Sasuke, give it a chance! I promise, I can take care of it. If I can't, I'll let you make me get rid of it. Just give me a chance to have a pet." He gave me puppy eyes and I sighed, "Do you practice that in front of a mirror or something?" "Nope. Natural gift." He smiled, knowing where this was going. I groaned and lay back down, covering my face with the pillow.

"I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this." I muttered. "It can stay." "YAY! Thanks Sasuke!" he cried and the kit barked happily. I looked out from under the pillow only to have my cheek licked by the fox. It seemed to smile at me and I rolled my eyes, picking it up and handing it to Naruto.

"First things first," I coughed and scrunched up my nose for the kit's smell. "Get that thing a bath. And so we'll stop calling it 'it', see what it is. Then we can name the thing." "Okay!" Naruto said happily, taking it and running to the bathroom. I sighed and muttered, "This I gotta see."

* * *

And so a new member of the family enters. Lol. Yeah I know, not like Sasuke to have given in so easily, but oh well.

(1) I don't know why, but I see Sasuke as a late sleeper on the weekends. So...yeah.

(2) This is not true in the anime/manga. I just wanted to make it so in my story.

(3) _Tsuchi_-- means Earth; soil

Well, there's chapter seven for ya. Reviewers are loved deeply!!!

-- Miah-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** I own no Naruto characters. Sadly. XP

Enjoy!! I thank all who have bared with me this far--I hope you stay till the end! Lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey come back here, I have to dry you off!" Naruto cried, running after the fleeing kit. I bit my cheek, trying not to laugh. The kit turned abruptly, making Naruto fall, and then practically flew onto my lap. I pet it. "You defiantly smell better." I told it. It looked at me and curled on my lap. I smirked.

Naruto and I had figured out the fox kit was a girl—and afraid of water. As soon as Naruto had set her in the tub, she'd yelped and leaped almost a foot in the air and out of the tub. I'd closed the door so it wouldn't run and Naruto had grabbed her, setting her back in.

"Hey, it's only water, it won't hurt you." he said soothingly, setting her gently back into the water. She whimpered and clawed at the sides, trying to wriggle out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto sighed and said, "Look now, you're getting a bath whether you like it or not. Stay." He'd taken one hand off her side slowly and she'd nearly jumped out again. He held her down with one hand on her back and said firmly, "No. Stay." He set a hand on her back end and pushed her into a sitting position. The water reached about her mid-chest. She sniffed a minuet, then stuck her nose to sniff the water. Accidentally, she sniffed water and started sneezing.

I snorted and said, "I was right. This _is_ amusing." Naruto gave a small, embarrassed chuckle and slowly took his hand away from her. She stayed, much to both our surprise. Then she looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto grinned triumphantly and washed her for about ten minuets, rinsed her off, then re-washed her five more minuets and rinsed her off again. By then the water looked like a mud-hole.

"Drain the water then rinse her off one more time so she's clean completely. Make sure to get her paws." I directed, leaning on the door. Naruto nodded and did as I said and soon the fox was clean. Her fur was red as I'd expected and it turned out her paws really _were _black instead of it being just dirt, and her chest and tail-tip fur were snow white. She looked up instantly when I opened the door to leave and jumped out before Naruto could grab her, and streamed past me, out the door.

And that came to be where we were now, me sitting on the sofa, Naruto chasing her with a towel, and her just jumping into my lap, leaving Naruto sprawled against the wall from where he'd fallen. He sighed and got up, sitting beside me. "That's not cool." He grinned. I smirked and he went to pick the kit up. She growled and snuggled deeper into my lap. Naruto laughed and I groaned. "Looks like she took a liking to you already. You dry her, please?" I took the towel, rubbed her dry, and then handed her to Naruto. He laughed. "She looks like a puff-ball!"

I snorted and said, "Still need to name her." "I know. But I can't think of anything." I looked the kit over and realized she reminded me of Naruto. I didn't know why, but it did. "What about Doppel?(1)" I suggested, shrugging. "Hey that's good! Where'd you think of that?" Naruto agreed, smiling. I shrugged again and said, "Just came to mind." He grinned and said, "Doppel it is. Here that? That's your name!" The fox yipped and jumped to the floor, prancing around. Naruto laughed and I finally smiled. She _was_ cute, I had to admit.

Doppel yipped again and we heard her stomach growl. Naruto laughed. "Next thing," he said, picking her up. "We need to get you something to eat." "Give her regular food for now, but she's going to have to get used to dog food. You can't spoil her with table scraps." I said. Naruto nodded and said, "Lets see if she likes ramen!" I groaned and called as he disappeared into the kitchen, "Stick with ham or something simple Naruto! She'll get sick!" "Okay!" I shook my head.

"What have I done?" I sighed, going to get dressed.

* * *

Hehe, the loving family. XD Sorry, this chapter was short. ;; Meh. Oh well...

(1) Doppel's name comes from 'Doppelganger' or Naruto's shadow clones. You know 'Art of the Doppelganger' and such? Yeah, that's where the name Doppel comes from. Since Doppel's a fox and all and a lot of people accosiate Naru-chan with the fox b/c of the Kyuubi...yeah, so that's where she got her name.

Reviews are loved!!! COOKIES!! XD

-- Miah-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty then, on to the next chapter we go.

Miah-Chan **disclaims** Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Monday Night—12:45 a.m.**

**(A/N: For those who haven't kept up--which I know the feeling--they've had Doppel for only 2 nights)**

"Doppel, knock it off. Stop scratching me." I murmured as the fox kit scratched at my arms. She whined and started digging at the covers. I groaned and said, "Doppel! Quit it." Doppel yipped and growled, pulling my sheets away from my grasp in her teeth. Then she pounced on my chest and stuck her nose on mine. I made a face and picked her up, sitting up and holding her in front of me. "What do you want huh? If you want to go out tell Naruto. I'm not your keeper." I explained. Her black eyes shinned in the moonlight and she howled, wriggling out of my grasp and jumping to the floor. She ran to the door and then stopped, looking over her shoulder at me. I sighed, standing up.

"Fine, I'll take you out." I said, walking out the door. She took off running down the stairs and I had to run to keep up with her. She stopped and scratched at the door, whining urgently. I sighed and opened it and she shot outside, faster than I'd seen any animal go before. Then I realized she wasn't stopping. "Hey!" I cried, running after her. Naruto would kill me if he knew I'd let her go without at least trying to go after her.

Doppel ran harder, now knowing I was chasing her. I ran after her for about three minuets before we entered our training spot. I frowned but still ran. This kit was weird. I slowed down after a minuet, panting. If the fox wanted out, I couldn't say I didn't try to go after it. I watched her as she picked up speed and barked, growling like a grown fox rather than a kit her size, and pounced on something. My eyes widened. She'd led me here for a reason…why though? I ran to see what it was she was attacking.

Doppel yelped after a second and fell to the ground in front of my feet. I stopped and bent down to put her back on her feet. She was limp; either dead or unconscious. I growled and looked back up at the thing she'd attacked. A person. And they hadn't even given the fox kit another glance after ridding themselves of her. I growled lowly. They were…punching something? Suddenly it felt like my hearing had come back and I heard the sound of a punch hitting something and then a _whoosh_ of air and a yelp then something hitting the ground.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out who it was. Wait that cry—I knew that yell. My eyes widened. '_Naruto_.' I thought. There was a snort of what could've been counted as laughter and a voice sneered, "You're pathetic Nine-Tails." I growled and my Sharingan activated. It _was_ Naruto. _And_ Eli Akane.

"What do…you want…?" Naruto gasped. Eli snorted and said, "Isn't it obvious? I've been trying to _kill_ you Uzumaki. But since my other attempts haven't worked (1), I decided to take matters into my own hands and kill you this way. It was a lot easier knowing you'd think I was Uchiha." Naruto hissed as he was kicked in the stomach and sent rolling across the ground. Eli went to kick him again and I shoved him into the ground, pinning him. Good thing I'd been closer than I'd thought. I growled and Eli's eyes shined wickedly with amusement, the same crimson as my Sharingan.

"Nice to see you too Uchiha." He hissed for my hearing only. "You bastard." I snarled. He laughed and kicked me off of him. I hit the ground and hissed. My back was still bad from the burns and cuts of the fire. Not to mention I was only out there in my black boxer shorts. I cursed mentally.

Eli smirked and shoved his heel into my stomach. I gasped as the air left my lungs and was sent rolling across the ground. I stopped and clutched my stomach, coughing. Eli shook his head and walked back to Naruto and kicked him again, repeatedly. "I have my reasons Nine-Tails, for wanting to kill you. But you don't have any need to know them." He sneered. Naruto coughed and tried to get out of the way. Eli just moved with him. But instead of kicking him he bent down. I knew what was coming next. I'd seen it before, I'd done it to Naruto once. He was going to pick him up by the throat—and where I would've stopped, Eli was going to strangle him.

I stood and snarled, "Don't you touch him Akane." Eli stopped but chuckled. "Like you're going to stop me Uchiha? If there was one advantage to that fire, it was injuring you in the process. You're no match for me, even if you weren't in the condition you're in. I suggest you back off." I growled and he stood again, turning to face me. "I knew you would be trouble the first time I saw you. You care too much for this demon. As much as you'd like to believe you don't care, you do. It's pathetic." He shook his head and smirked. "I'm going to get rid of you first, not only to get you out of my way, but for the entertainment. It should be fun. I like to play with my prey before killing them."

I felt the air leave my lungs again then my knees buckle and I fell. He'd come at me so fast. It was like fighting Rock Lee all over again except worse. All I could do was cover my head and take the blows. I cried out as he kicked me in the back, on one of the worst burned places. I squinted and shot out to grab his ankle but he caught the movement first. He slammed his foot on my hand and I bit back a yelp. He twisted his heel into my hand and I bit my cheek until I tasted blood. Then the pain stopped and I breathed. Bad move. This time he punched me in the stomach and I gasped as the air left my lungs. Then he picked me up by the neck. Everything was swirling anyway and I couldn't breathe anymore. My vision blurred and I wheezed. Eli smirked. "Nice knowing you Uchiha."

I gasped but no air came. Faintly I felt him squeeze my throat harder and slower and my vision blurred even more. The breathing I could do slowed. Was this what it felt like to strangle to death? Or had it helped that he had knocked the breath out of me first? I didn't know…didn't care. My eyelids felt heavy and I began to close them. I wasn't getting any air anymore. But it didn't hurt…I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was the weirdest sensation I'd ever had.

Suddenly I felt my body drop to the ground and air rushed into my lungs. I groaned and heard far off swearing. It got farther and farther though. Everything was black and I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore.

Was I dead?

* * *

**((Gasp!))** What happens now?! XD Only I know...hehe. Is Sasuke dead? What about poor Doppel? And what of Naruto? The next chapter tells all!!...Well, maybe not, but you don't know that yet! XD

(1) Yes, Eli's "other attempts" was the fire in Naruto's apartment. This is why he was so surprised about Naruto being alive afterwards, and thus why he knew about it.

R&R please!! It's the only way for the next chapter!! XD

-- Miah-Chan


	10. Chapter 10

**((Sigh)) **I haven't gotten any reviews back...but I'm nice and I love the possibility so...here's the next chappie! 8P Hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea and Eli. ---- It gets quite annoying saying that...

**A/N:** Like I said, I'd tell when the POV changed. But, since it's in the story, it doesn't matter if I say it here, ne? Anyway. For those who may have forgotten, the last chapter Sasuke was killed/almost killed by Eli Akane after finding him (thanks to the help of our beloved Doppel) anywho, finding him abusing poor Naruto. As it goes, Eli attempted/did strangle Sasuke and now it leaves off here...

Enjoy! Review please?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Naruto's POV**

Eli snarled at me as I shoved him off of Sasuke. "You'll pay for that Nine-Tails." He growled. I snarled back. "Don't you touch him!" I yelled. He laughed hatefully. "Too late. Looks like he's going to die anyway. He can't regain his breath." I glanced at Sasuke over my shoulder. In the dark I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I shot my glare back to Eli.

"I'll die before I let you touch him again!" I snarled, clenching my fists. Eli laughed and stood in ready stance. "Lets see what you've got." I growled and said, "I'm not like you. I don't play with my prey. I just go right ahead and kill them!" I built up my chakara in my hand and saw his eyes widen. "That's—" "Prepare to take your last breath Akane." I whispered, charging at him.

"Ransengan!" I yelled, thrusting my hand into his chest. His eyes widened and lost focus then he flew back, slamming through a few trees before stopping. My jutsu stopped and I panted. He was dead. He had to be.

I turned and knelt beside Sasuke, placing a hand on his chest. He was breathing, but barely. I shook him. "Sasuke. C'mon, Sasuke, wake up. Wake up." I whispered feeling my throat tighten. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. It wouldn't end this way. I wouldn't let it. He wasn't going to die because of me! I shook him again and he groaned. I breathed in relief. He was okay.

"Wake up." I repeated, shaking him again. "Stop…shaking me Naru…to." He rasped, forcing his eyes open. I smiled and his eyes widened. "Naruto!" Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed then the rain came. With the sudden light of the lightening came the shadow of a person standing behind me, arms raised to either hit me or stab my back. My eyes widened and I whirled around, catching Eli's wrists, stopping his kunai. He smiled bloodily and rasped, "I'm going to get rid of you Nine-Tails. Right after your little boyfriend." I gasped and looked over my shoulder. His clone gave me the same grin as he raised a kunai to rid Sasuke's life. As he brought the kunai down I yelled, "No!"

The kunai never hit Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the clone's hand, twisted it and with a sickening _crack_ it broke. The clone screamed and Sasuke stole the kunai and shoved it in his chest. The clone stopped, eyes wide and dropped. Sasuke panted his eyes flickered over to Eli and I. "Twins." He coughed. That's when I noticed the Ransengan's mark on this Eli's stomach and that the twin was okay. So I was dealing with the one I'd almost managed to rid of. I turned back to him. "I told you before," I spat, baring my teeth. "I'll die before I let you touch him again." Eli snarled and I twisted his wrists, jerking the kunai out of his hands. I looked at it before smiling and dropping it. Eli gave me a puzzled look before his face turned white and he dropped, limp. I let his wrists go and shook my head.

"Poor guy. He stood no chance." I grinned as Sasuke snorted and turned back to him. He looked at me and his black eyes shinned when lightening struck again. I tilted my head.

"You okay?" I asked, touching his hand absentmindedly. He frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I felt him touch my hand and frowned thoughtfully. Had he really meant what he'd said? I had to know.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked slowly, watching him. His blue eyes lit up with the lightening and then darkened with troubled thought. "What?" "What you told Eli. About dying before you'd let him hurt me. Did you mean that?" I asked softly, surprising us both. Naruto opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He frowned, looking troubled.

"…Yeah." He answered quietly after a few seconds. I grunted and sat up, wincing. The rain burned. Naruto adverted his eyes away from mine. I hesitated and was about to suggest going home or something when there was a yip of excitement and Doppel jumped onto Naruto's back, shoving him forward. He fell on me and I was pushed back down. I closed my eyes as I hit ground then opened them again. Naruto stared back into mine, surprised.

Our lips were locked again.

We looked at each other another second before Naruto broke off. But he didn't move off of me. We watched each other a moment before he asked softly, "You okay?" "Yeah. You?" "Yup." We were quiet a few seconds before he cleared his throat and got off, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We looked down to Doppel, who wagged her fluffy tail at us. Naruto sighed and gave her a small smile, picking her up. He wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, wet dog smell." He muttered and I chuckled. Then I turned and checked to make sure Eli's twin was really dead. I knelt beside him and wrenched the kunai out of his chest. If he hadn't been dead before he was now. I felt for a pulse. None. Good. I stood again and looked down on Eli. The guy really hadn't stood a chance. Not with Naruto's Ransengan. I felt for his pulse. None again. Excellent. His crimson eyes were still wide open and I saw remaining fear in them that had been there as he had died. He may have wanted to kill Naruto but all the while he'd been afraid of doing it.

I sighed and closed his eyes and then stood, glancing at Naruto and the fox kit. "We ought to get Kakashi. Someone needs to take care of the bodies." He nodded and said, "You go get him and I'll stay here." I started to protest but he beat me to it. "I'm okay. You're not in any condition to fight right now. If anything should happen, I'm the one who would most likely make it out alive. Get Kakashi-Sensei. I'll be fine." I blew out a breath and nodded, disappearing.

* * *

Aww. XD So, yeah, still no feelings revealed or anything...XP Hehe.

Reviews are inspiration! Please give me insipration! XDD Lol. But seriously, review. You know you waaant to...8P

-- Miah-Chan


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again everyone:) Thanks for all the reviews first off. 8D And secondly, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Alright, she should be fine. Just stop playing so rough with her." Sakura smiled the next day after taking a look at Doppel. It was her first time seeing her and she thought it was adorable that we had taken her in. Naruto had told her that he had played with her the previous night and had accidentally hurt her. The only thing wrong was that she had a small knot on her head from being thrown to the ground.

"See you guys later." Sakura waved, leaving. I popped my head out of the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell her what happened?" I asked curiously. I couldn't help it. Naruto usually would have told Sakura. He shrugged and pet Doppel silently. "I guess if Kakashi-Sensei wants her to know then he can tell her." He answered after a moment. I frowned. Something was wrong. He was too quiet.

I walked out and stepped in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at me, curiosity in his eyes. I tilted my head just a little. "What's your problem?" "I don't have a problem." "Yeah you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so quiet." I blew out a silent breath and sat beside him, turning to face him. "I understand that you almost got killed last night. You could've been. But it's happened before. I just don't see you making such a big deal out of it. What's really wrong?" Naruto frowned at me. "Why do you care?" He didn't say it in a snide or angry way, but just…curiously.

I sighed and shrugged. "I care dobe. I don't know why, but I do. So answer me." He looked down, still petting a now sleeping Doppel. "I'm not the only one who could've been killed last night. You could've been too." I let a small frown cross my lips. "Yeah, so? What does that matter?" He shot me a look that shut me up. His eyes looked…scared. But why? Why was he frightened?

"You dumb-ass. Of course it matters!" "Why?" He looked down, looking angry, but at himself, not me. I frowned, confused. "Naruto." He glanced at me then sighed. "It matters Sasuke. If you had died last night…I don't know." He stopped and stared at his lap. I watched him then said, "It wouldn't have been your fault." "Why not? You would have died trying to help me." He growled. I shifted and repeated, "It wouldn't have been your fault." He shot me a confused, angry look. I looked away, to the wall for a second, then back to him, meeting his eyes. "Listen to me, and listen carefully. It would _not_ have been your fault if I had died last night. If I had died trying to help you, that would have been my choice. If I had to die to help save you, then dammit I would have. Understand?"

He looked at me, surprised. "You'd have died…for me? Why?" he asked. I was silent a moment, thinking. That's what I had just said; I'd said I would've died for him. And I…I meant it. I'd done it more than once, putting myself in the way of him so he wouldn't die. Why did I keep doing it? There had to be some reason. I didn't just put myself in harms way for anyone because I felt like it. I always had a reason for doing the things I did.

"Sasuke?" I looked at him. His blue orbs watched me, asking. I hesitated a moment. '_I think I know now._' I thought, still more than slightly confused. Slowly, I cupped his chin in my hand and kissed him. This time, there was no accident.

I sensed more than felt his eyes widen, then he relaxed and did what I thought he'd never do—he kissed me back. I ended it after a second and let his chin go, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"That's why." I said softly. He was silent a moment before grinning. "I wasn't done." My eyes widened as he kissed me again and then shoved me back. I fell back on the couch and he landed on top of me. My eyes closed and I simply kissed him back. We broke off a moment later and he looked at me, blue eyes sparkling. Then he laid his head on my chest and sighed.

"It scared me last night. I woke up to someone shaking me and all I saw was dark hair and red eyes. I thought it was you, that maybe you were angry about something. So when Eli just motioned for me to follow him, I did. He led me out of the apartment then started running. I thought maybe it was someone in the house and we were getting away. But when he stopped at the training grounds, I felt like something was wrong. Then when he turned around and hit me, I just…knew it couldn't be you. But I was still half asleep and part of me still thought it was you. So when he started to hit me I didn't understand why. So I didn't fight back, I just tried to get away from him. But he grabbed me and threw me on the ground. All I know is that he had only been kicking me for a few seconds when you showed up. That really confused me. I knew it was Eli by then, but I wasn't sure who you were. Until I saw the difference in your eyes. I wasn't sure if it was you, but when I heard him say your last name I knew. It scared me even more when he started to strangle you. And when you didn't fight him, that made me think you were dead." He gave a shaky sigh and was quiet a minuet before continuing, "You scared me by what you did last night. Going to the limit of dieing for me…I don't want that. Don't ever do that again. I don't care the circumstance, don't ever do it again. It'd be for nothing. Because if you died trying to save me, I'd die anyway."

I was silent a while after that, taking in what he said and what he wanted. We were quiet for so long I thought he had fallen asleep before he said, "Sasuke?" "Hm?" "Promise me." "What?" "That you won't do that again." I was silent again. I couldn't promise that. I just couldn't. So I gave him the best I could. "I can't promise things I don't intend to be able to keep when the time comes. But we'll see." He was silent before he nodded a little and left it alone. I guess he figured that would be the best he would get out of me. He was right.

A few minuets later I looked down to see he had fallen asleep this time. I smiled. He looked even more innocent when he was asleep. I sighed and looked down at Doppel, who was at our feet, sleeping soundly as well. I slowly reached up and turned off the lamp, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Aww, the part you have all been waiting for--the confessions and actual real kiss that wasn't accidental. 8D Hehe. So all's well that ends well right?--Doppel's okay, Naruto and Sasuke are alright and together...nothing can go wrong right?

Are you sure? (Why am I asking you these questions? XD OMG Imma dork) There's another chapter coming up. XP Hehe...I just couldn't leave it like that...you know there's got to be more to it. :) Well, stick around to find out! Reviews are deeply loved. Hey, there's candy this time! XDDD

-- Miah-Chan


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone, for your reviews! 8D Here's the next chappie for you all! I'm sorry I took so long to update...XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters.

**Important A/N:** This chapter starts after the Timeskip era thing. So, basically, everyone's about what, 17? Yeah 17-ish. 8P That's all...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**2½ Yrs. Later**

"Where are you going?" "Hn. Out." I muttered to the Snake, walking out the door. I climbed the steps two at a time, making it out of the Sound's hideout and into the woods. I sighed and took off running. I couldn't take anymore of Kabuto's stupid lessons or Orochimaru's freaked up lectures. They were driving me insane. I needed a break.

I ran for about an hour before I came to the waterfall **(A/N: same one where he and Naruto fought)**. I looked at it and snorted, taking off my shirt and sandals so that I only had on my black pants and my Kusanagi on my back still. I removed that and placed it at the edge of the bank for close reach in case anything should happen, then dove into the icy cold water. I opened my eyes and felt the cold burn at first then go away. I looked up at the sky through the water and watched the full moon waver. Then I resurfaced and breathed.

I treaded for a while then dove back under. I went as far down as I could before I had to go back up for air. I resurfaced again and took a gulp of air. I hadn't done this in a while. Swiping my bangs away from my eyes, I looked around. Everything seemed clear. No one ever followed me from the Sound village, as they all knew I'd come back. I wasn't going to run away. Why would I? I had no reason to.

I took one last look around before diving back in. I swam just under the surface, then swam a little deeper. Finally my air was gone and I resurfaced. A breeze blew and I shivered. It reminded me just how cold the water was. I got out and sat on the bank, dangling my feet in and looking up to watch the moon. I wasn't going back tonight, and possibly not tomorrow either. I had to get away from their useless nagging.

Finally I got up and started a small fire, almost completely dried by then and sat in front of it, thinking. It'd been a long time since I'd done this. An even longer time since I'd been here, at the waterfall. The last time I'd been here, it'd been fighting…Naruto. I growled at myself and shook my head. I didn't care about that dolt. And with all the things I'd done and said to him in between then, I knew he hated me too. That was good. After all, I'd broken all ties to Konaha—especially with the people in it.

I blew out a breath and put the fire out, lying down and staring at the sky. I fell asleep a while later, after counting stars.

**Next Morning**

_Rustle._

I gripped my Kusanagi almost motionlessly. There was someone coming. But they hid their chakara, so I wasn't sure who. I'd hidden mine as soon as I'd woken. I sat up slowly and looked around. I couldn't see anyone. The sound was gone too. And their presence had disappeared. I was alone again.

I hesitated and waited about fifteen minuets before letting my sword go and setting it by the bank again, then diving in. This time I merely stayed in enough to wake me up then I got out. I shoved my bangs away from my eyes and picked my Kusanagi up again. They were back. Great.

I looked around slowly, searching the trees for any sign of movement. Nothing. I frowned. Then why did I feel someone's presence?

I turned to get my shirt and leave before something went wrong. I stopped again.

Behind me.

I turned quickly. And looked almost straight into sky blue eyes. I kept an expressionless face on as I studied him. He'd grown. His look hadn't really changed but he was almost as tall as me now. His blonde hair was still as spiky as ever and his blue eyes still shinned. The only difference was his clothes: black headband, black T-shirt with the same type of jacket he used to wear, only this one was black and crimson instead of orange. His pants were black too and his sandals. And he still wore that necklace the Fifth Hokage had given him.

I watched as he studied me and crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes finally came back to meet mine and where usually they would have turned hard, they stayed the same slightly surprised, yet non-threatening sky blue. I resisted quirking a brow. He wasn't blowing up?

"Hello Sasuke." He said softly, taking a step back so he didn't have to look up. I was still half a head taller anyway. "Hn." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm, stopping me. I froze and stiffened.

"Wait." He said quietly, still holding onto my arm. I relaxed a little and felt his grip loosen as I did. "Wait. Don't…leave." I looked at him over my shoulder. He watched me and bit his lip. "Why?" I asked. I couldn't help it. "I just…" I sighed and went to jerk my arm away from him. He tightened his grip again and I didn't. "Stop. I don't want to fight you." I snorted and asked, "What do you want then? I've told you before, it's useless to attempt to bring me back. I've also shown you before that I no longer care about trying to spare your life. So what do you want, if it's not to attempt that?" "I just…I don't know. I'm not here to try to retrieve you. If I was, I'd have others with me, you know that. Sakura would be here." "Then where are your friends?" "No one knows I'm here." "Why _are_ you here?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like coming. I haven't been here since…" he trailed off and I shrugged. "If you have no reason to be here, then go back." "Why are you here?" "That's none of your business." "…I guess not." I sighed and asked, "Are you going to let me go or not?" He hesitated before slowly letting me go and taking a step back. I got my things and turned to look at him. His eyes fell as he realized I was leaving. I hesitated before nodded at him. "Good-bye Naruto." "Good-bye Sasuke…" he whispered and I ran off into the woods leaving him behind.

* * *

Alrighty then, there's chapter 12. :) How was it? Chapter 13 coming a lot sooner than this one did, lol. XD

-- Miah-Chan


	13. Chapter 13

Mm-kay, I got bored so here's the next chapter for you guys. 8P I thank everyone who has reviewed on this story so far and has actually stuck with me through it and was willing to read this far...I hope you are willing to get to the end. 8D _Arigato min'na_!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story plot, a couple of movies and manga. ;P Hehe.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I didn't dare go back to the Sound village. Naruto could be tracking me nevertheless what he said. I stopped and circled around, going back to the waterfall. _Why_ had he gone there? So sue me, I was curious. I went back and sat in a tree where I could watch him but him not be able to see me unless he actually scanned every tree around him to find me.

I watched, as he looked the way I had gone then sighed and stripped of his jacket and shirt and sandals. Carefully he removed his headband and necklace then dove into the water. He stayed under so long I began to think he'd drowned. Then he resurfaced, gasping for breath. He gripped something in his hand and then shook his head, putting it around his neck.

"I don't know why I even keep this thing anymore." He said, treading. I studied what he'd put around his neck. And blinked. There was no way…he'd kept that? Why? After all this time…

On his neck was a silver chain necklace. Simple, yet costing a pretty penny. I'd given it to him for his birthday—the last birthday of his I'd see him on. We'd been…together then. And he still had it. Why?

But I couldn't say anything. Already I was absentmindedly fingering the gift he'd given me on my last birthday we'd been together. He'd gotten me a kunai with my initials and his engraved into the handle on each side. And when he'd thought about it, he realized I could very well loose that and had, laughing, given me a silver chain bracelet to match his necklace, though he didn't know that at the time. I twisted that as well between two fingers. I still had both. I didn't know why, but I did. I turned my attention back to the blonde.

He treaded still, fingering the necklace. "I wonder if he still has those…?" he questioned aloud. I smiled a little. He sighed and shook his head. "Why did I come here? It's not like it holds any good memories…" he stopped and looked up at the sky, frowning. "Why did you have to leave like that? I know what you wanted; I know you wanted to kill Itachi. But couldn't you have done it with our help instead of the Snake's? Why did you have to leave me?"

I ground my teeth. It was time to leave. I knew it was. I needed to leave before his words actually got to me. But I didn't. It was stupid, but I didn't.

Naruto sighed and looked at his hands through the water. "I'm so confused. Everyone else seems to have forgotten about you. Well, Grandma-Tsunade hasn't but she never seems as concerned as she did back then. I guess it's because you actually got away. And every time I ask her to let me go after you again, alone, she refuses. I think she's scared. She told me that once, in a sense. _"I don't want Uchiha to turn on you this time and decide to kill you anyway. He spared you once Naruto, but I doubt he'll do it again. He already told you he's given up all __reservations about killing you and tried to do it. You're not going after him anymore."_ So I obeyed her. Sakura never talks about you anymore and changes the subject if I bring you up. No one else likes to talk about you and they all tell me to forget about you. But I can't. They all think it was because you were my best friend. But that's not the only reason. We both know that's not the only reason." He clenched his fists and growled, striking the water with his fist, sending it spraying.

"Thanks to you I don't know what to think or do anymore! Sakura tells me to get on with my life and to leave you alone, to become ANBU or something. Tsunade always reminds me about my dream about becoming Hokage. She's always saying that if I'm so caught up in finding you that I'll never be able to accomplish that dream and Konahamaru will probably beat me to it. I know she's only saying that about Konahamaru to get to me and to make me forget you, but it never works and she knows that. I still want to become Hokage but I'd give even that up to find you."

I grimaced and stood, gripping the tree. I had to get out of there. I knew I did. That last bit he'd thrown in, that was beginning to do it. I had to leave!

He stopped and looked around. I stood still. He looked right my way, but his eyes weren't on me. Yet he spoke like he knew I was there. He probably did. That's probably why he'd been talking like I had been right in front of him.

"I'm going to find you. And I will bring you back. But I'm willing to wait. I don't know how long I can, but I will. Like today. I knew just by looking at you that you weren't ready to come back. You haven't killed Itachi yet. But I _will_ get you to come back. And this time if I have to I really will break every bone in your body to get you back to Konaha. I still have a promise to keep to Sakura, whether or not she still cares anymore. And I've said this before but I'll remind you of it; I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way. Remember that."

He smiled a little and looked away, as if purposly giving me an opening to leave. I took it, and really left before he decided to stop being oh-so-generous and try something.

* * *

:-) Hehe. So yeah, there you go with the next chappie. XD I don't know what I have with the necklace gift thing, but I seem to use it a lot for these two. 8P Oh well, guess it just goes with the idea.

I bet a lot of you are probably wanting to ring my neck for not making Sasuke go back with Naruto or something of the sort. Lol, well patience my friends, it will arrive soon enough. As always, reviews are loved deeply and I await your comments! Till then, _Bai bai tomodachi_! (Bye bye friends!)

-- Miah-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

Mm-kay, here's another chapter for you guys. :-) I got bored...XD Lucky you guys, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...**((Sigh))**

**Important A/N:** Alright, I don't think this is as important as it's already below, but this chapter has skipped ahead 1/2 a year later, which makes Sasuke with Orochimaru for a full 3 years. Also, this chapter will be switching POV's a bit, so yeah...Anywho, go ahead and enjoy! 8P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**1/2 a year later—Making Sasuke w/ Orochimaru a complete 3 yrs.**

**Regular POV—Konaha—Hokage's Tower**

"Stop your begging, I said no two years ago and I'm still saying no." "Please Hokage." Tsunade looked over her shoulder to the still 17 year old Naruto. He was bowed at the waist, eyes downcast. She hadn't seen him so worked up since Sasuke Uchiha had left the village in the first place.

"Please Hokage." He repeated, still bowing. "Please. I have to bring him back. I've gone on like this long enough and I just can't take it anymore. I can't take it. I have to try again. Even if I fail, even if I die trying this time, _I have to try again_. I'd trade becoming Hokage if it meant I could bring him back. Please. Let me try again. I'll go alone, you don't have to make anyone else come with me. That way none of the others are in danger. But please…just let me go."

Tsunade looked at him closely. He was trembling. She really hadn't ever seen him this bad. He really cared about this Uchiha boy. She'd never seen him any more determined about something than he was about getting the boy back. She hesitated.

"Sit down Naruto." She commanded. He did, but looked at the floor, afraid to look at her face. Tsunade sighed and placed her hands on her desk, watching him. "Ask Sakura to go with you. If she refuses tell her I said it's a mission. I won't have you going alone." Naruto looked up in surprised at her and jumped up. "Thank you! Thanks a lot!" he cried, grinning. Tsunade chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Now get out of here before I come to my senses and change my mind. And Naruto?" "Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder. "Don't die out there on me." "I won't." he said with a small smile, running out the door.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Shut up." I growled lowly to the medical-nin. Kabuto had been talking since we'd left the Sound village. That'd been about two hours ago. He hadn't shut up yet. First he reviewed where we were going. Then he reviewed the plan. Then he reviewed who we were assassinating. Then he reviewed the plan again. Then he thought aloud it would take about two days to get there and two days to get back. Then he thought aloud it should only take a few seconds to do our job. Then he _once again_ went over the plan like it was the most complicated yet well thought out plan in the world. And it wasn't much of a plan in the first place. Big whoop we go to the prey's house, kill them without giving ourselves away and leaving any evidence, then leave. There wasn't much to do.

Kabuto stopped talking and looked at me for the first time since we'd left. I ignored him and kept going. He hesitated before continuing, "As I was saying—" I whipped around and snarled, "I don't _care_ what you were saying. You've talked the whole time. Give it a rest. I'm starting to be able to hear you through my oh-so-lovely time of being able to ignore you. If you utter one more word, I might just kill you and get on with it myself. Understand?" "But—" I stepped up to him and looked down on him. He flinched. "Do you _really_ want to push me that way Yakushi?" I growled in a low almost-whisper. He shook his head and I grunted, taking a step back and then turning around, walking off.

"Lets get this over with." I snapped and heard him as he ran to catch up.

* * *

**Normal POV--Next Night—Village Hidden in the Grass**

Kichi Murasaki smiled as she put her little daughter to bed. Yumi Murasaki smiled at her blonde-haired, violet-eyed mother and closed her own lavender eyes. Her mother brushed her dark navy hair from her face and whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I love you." "I love you too Mommy. Goodnight." Kichi kissed her daughter's forehead and stepped aside. Kano Murasaki, Yumi's father, bent down and kissed his daughter goodnight as well. "Goodnight darling. Love you." "Love you too Daddy." Yumi whispered, falling into the oblivion of sleep. The two parents smiled at one another and then left, closing the small girls door.

Kichi brushed her husbands dark blue hair away from his lavender/violet-speckled eyes. "Lets sit down." She smiled softly. He nodded and they sat together on the couch, Kichi cuddled next to her lover, watching the fire together. Soon it became only burning coals and Kichi yawned, smiling up at her beloved. He smiled back and got up to completely put out the fire. Kichi stretched and stood, going to lock the door. She had just placed the lock in place when there was a small tap.

Kichi stared at the door as the tap came again. "Kano. Someone's…at the door." "This late? Who could it be?" Kano asked, walking up to the door. Kichi stepped back and Kano answered the door, opening it slowly so it was barely enough to see half of his face.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked quietly. There was a chuckle then, "Could we come in?" "Who are you?" Kano asked, sounding slightly frightened. "Your worst nightmare." Another whispered and the door was shoved open. Kichi gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Two figures walked in, both men. One with moonlight silver hair and one with dark, midnight black. Kano backed up, shaken. "W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" he cried, clutching his wife. She stared at the intruders, stock-still with fear.

There was a chuckle then, "Have you heard of a man called Orochimaru?" Kano frowned and hissed, "Why?" "Because," said the other in a bored tone, drawing his sword. "He wants you dead Murasaki. You don't double-cross a man like him." Kano gulped and took a step back with Kichi, stuttering, "I-I don't know w-what y-you're talking about!" "Of course you do. Now say your last words." The black-haired growled, raising his sword. Kichi gasped. "I love you Kichi." Kano whispered. "Don't worry," the silver-haired smiled. "You'll see her in the next life. Bye now." Kichi was ready to scream—the sword caught her first.

Both, Kano and Kichi Murasaki, fell to the floor, assassinated.

* * *

Sorry, that was also pretty short. Oh, yeah, that reminds me...I know a lot of you guys wanted longer chapters (mainly so I'll stop putting you in suspense) but I believe the chapters are probably going to stay about the same length--I know, I know, I hate it when the chapters are short too and you have to wait, but if I didn't do it this way then all the suspense would be gone and the story wouldn't be that interesting anymore! XD So, yeah, the chapters will stay about the same length--don't kill me--and I'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and Reviews are loved! All ya gotta do is clickie the pretty little "Go" button...lol.

_Kichi_--Fortune

_Kano--_God of the Waters

_Murasaki_--Purple/violet

_Yumi_--bow (archery) ((It all depends on where you find the definition. I found this in my Japanese-English Dictionary...I also think I've seen _Yumi_ stand for Snow, luck, and beauty. Like I said, depends on where you find the definition.))

-- Miah-Chan


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Sasuke's POV**

I grunted as the two Murasaki's fell to the floor, now lifeless. Kabuto snorted and began the clean up process. "I thought we agreed," he said without looking at me. "You'd stun them while I annihilated them easily without bloodshed. That way we wouldn't have to go through the whole cleanup process." I sniffed and muttered, "You annoyed me too much for my liking on the way up here. I figured I'd change the rules a little." "Getting even isn't usually your way." "I don't care. I made an acceptation this time. Next time maybe you won't talk so much." "Hm." He shrugged and continued what he was doing. I frowned and looked around, my Sharingan already activated. "I'm checking the place for witnesses." I muttered, walking out of the living room.

I walked down the hall and looked at the two doors. One was cracked. I frowned and pushed it open. Whimpering filled my hearing. I growled and looked around, grateful for the moonlight that lit up the whole room. The bed was empty. It was a child's room. A girl's, if the pink and purple had anything to say. I studied the room and came to land on a shivering figure right below the window.

I stepped forward and the little girl looked up at me, fear in her eyes and tearstains on her cheeks. I sucked in a breath silently. I hadn't known they'd had a kid. Why hadn't anyone said anything? It was obvious she'd watched and heard the entire thing. I took another step forward and she cowered in the corner.

"W-Who are you?" she whispered. "Why d-did you k-kill my Mommy and D-Daddy?" I narrowed my eyes at her and lifted my Kusanagi. She flinched and buried her head under her hands. I smirked and replaced my sword in its sheath. She looked up as she realized I wasn't going to kill her. I squatted down to her level and looked at her. Her purple eyes widened and she whimpered, "Why don't you kill me too?" I shook my head and placed a hand on her head. She whimpered again and I said quietly, "I'm sorry." Her eyes widened and by the time she looked up, I was already out of the room.

"You done? Then lets move." I growled, walking out the door. "Find anyone?" Kabuto asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." "You sure?" "I should hope you're not referring to me as a liar Yakushi." "No, no, not at all. I take your word for it." he said quickly. "Hn. Smart choice." I muttered and we ran off.

* * *

**Regular POV—Konaha—Hokage's Tower**

"Naruto, Sakura, sit down." Tsunade looked at the two urgently. "I know you were getting ready to go on your mission. But something just came in, something I thought you two should know about before you go." "Then lets hear it!" Naruto said eagerly. Tsunade sighed and straightened some of her papers, looking at them then back at the two.

"It's from the Grass Country. Apparently, there's been a murder—assassination. Both parents, Kano and Kichi Murasaki were slaughtered about twelve o' seven midnight last night. Their little eight-year-old child, Yumi Murasaki, watched it all from her bedroom. She said that her father answered the door and two men came inside, one with silver hair, one with darker hair. She said they exchanged a small argument before the dark haired man killed both of her parents, beheading them at once. After that, she ran to her window but she was unable to escape. She said she heard footsteps and then the dark haired man came into her room. She called him "the monster with red eyes"."

Naruto clenched his fists and growled, "Sasuke." "Maybe so. We're not completely sure yet. But I have a very good hunch it was, he and Kabuto Yakushi." Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. "If it was Sasuke, he did nothing to the child. Yumi said he looked at her a moment before coming down to her level and putting his hand on her head. Then she said he whispered "I'm sorry" and left. He did nothing to harm her and as far as we know, told Kabuto, if it was him, nothing of the child. Yumi is alive and now staying with her grandparents. We're still trying to see if she heard any of the conversation—that way we can tell why the two were killed and if it really was Sasuke and Kabuto."

Sakura looked away with a disgusted look on her face. "He may not have physically harmed the child but he harmed her mentally! Now she's going to have to live the rest of her life knowing someone just came in and killed her parents and left her alive! That's torture, especially for such a small child." Naruto glanced at her then looked away at his feet.

"I just wanted to let you know. And…do you still want to go after him? They may have traveled across the Leaf Country to get to the Grass Country quicker. They may come back that way." Sakura looked at Naruto and he looked at Tsunade. "Yes. I still want to bring him back." He said softly. Tsunade nodded and Sakura shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. Naruto glanced at her. "You don't have to come Sakura—" "Yes I do Naruto." She interrupted. "It's an order." He looked down again. Sakura sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked slowly back to her. She gave him a small smile and said, "And I'm not doing it for Sasuke or because of the order. I'm doing it because I care about you. You're my friend—and I'm sticking by you through this no matter what." He smiled a little and she hugged him. Tsunade smiled.

"Well you'd better get going if you plan on catching him coming back. Be careful you two." "Yes ma'am." They replied, bowing then disappearing. Tsunade sighed and sat down. "Please be careful." She whispered, staring at her hands.

* * *

**((Wince))** Sorry, really short chapter. Anyway...Well, the Muraskai's are dead, little Yumi is still alive, and Naruto and Sakura are back at it for Sasuke. What _will_ the next chapter hold? XD Hehe...

-- Miah-Chan


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to keep saying it? Oh well, I own nothing. XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Let's set up camp now." "Why now? It's only about eight. We could make a few more miles before dark." "So we have time to get things ready while we still have the light to do it." Kabuto retorted. I growled out a breath before stopping. Kabuto and I set up camp, ate, and then took turns keeping watch throughout the night.

* * *

**Naruto's POV****—Woods; Camp**

"He was eight." I said quietly. Sakura looked at me and tilted her head. "What?" she asked, poking the fire with a stick to keep it going. "Sasuke. When Itachi destroyed his clan. He was eight-years-old." "Yeah, so?" "Well, it's just, I think that might be why he didn't hurt that little girl, Yumi. He must've thought about when he was a kid, when Itachi killed his parents in front of him. He knows what its like to feel like that, to remember every little detail about that night. I don't think he could've brought himself to kill Yumi, even if he had wanted to. I bet he saw himself in her." I said, watching the fire. Sakura watched me and then looked back at the fire. "Maybe you're right Naruto. Maybe you're right."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV****—Next Day**

I stopped. We were just passing the waterfall, almost back to the Sound Village. I looked at it and frowned. I still remembered when I'd encountered Naruto that last time—the first time we _hadn't_ fought. I had to wonder what he was doing by now.

"Hey c'mon. We're too close to the Leaf Village for my liking. Let's go before trouble comes." Kabuto called from ahead. I snorted and walked away from the river. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. You're so paranoid." "No, I'm cautious. And for good reason. C'mon." I snorted again and shook my head, stuffing my hands in my pockets, glancing back over my shoulder at the waterfall. I stopped.

Kabuto jumped down beside me and growled, "What is your problem? Do you want to get caught?!" I shot him a death glare and growled, "Idiot!" His eyes widened as an all-too familiar voice asked sweetly, "Such a _lovely_ day for a stroll, wouldn't you agree?" I sighed and turned around. "Sakura."

The pink-haired woman smiled bitterly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sasuke, Kabuto. What have _you_ been up to?" I sighed and shook my head. "We both know you and I don't do small talk. What do you want?" She shook her head and said, "It's not what I want. If I had what I wanted, I either wouldn't be here right now or I'd have convinced him _long_ ago to give you up and him actually listen." I snorted and folded my arms over my chest. "So then, where is he?"

"Right here." I turned back around and looked at the blonde. "So what, you've finally decided to try again? You know you'll only fail Naruto." I said in a bored tone. He growled and said, "Not this time Sasuke." I smirked and said, "Kabuto, you take Sakura. Naruto and I have a little talking to do. I need to remind him where I stand." Kabuto smirked and said, "As you wish." And went after Sakura. She growled and that's where I tuned their fight out. All I know is when I glanced over my shoulder, they were both gone.

I drew my Kusanagi slightly out of its hold and asked, "Why are you so fit on getting me back to Konaha?" Naruto drew out a kunai and said, "You know why. I told you; half a year ago. Right here. I know you were in that tree, watching me. I know you were listening. You know why I want you back." I grimaced slightly, remembering the words he'd said that had affected me. _"Why did you have to leave me?" __"I still want to become Hokage but I'd give even that up to find you."_

"I told you, I'm not coming back." "And I told you, I never go back on my word. That's my nindo." "I know. _Your_ ninja way." I growled, drawing out the Kunsanagi all the way. Murasaki's blood still stained it. Naruto eyed it and looked back at me. "Murasaki?" he asked. I frowned. "Word travels fast. How'd you know?" "Why'd you leave little Yumi?" I growled and quickly replaced the sword, taking a step away from him. "I'm not obliged to answer that question." "Yes you are. Why did you do it?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I shook my head and turned. "I don't have time for you Naruto." He appeared in front of me and snapped, "Fine, don't answer my question. But I'm not letting you go this time. I did last time because I knew you weren't ready. But if you haven't killed Itachi by now I doubt you ever will with the Snake. It's been _three years_ Sasuke. I've been patient enough; now I'm sick of it. You're coming back!"

He grabbed my arm and I grabbed his wrist, twisting it off of me and then shoving him back. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you Uzumaki." I snarled, flipping out a kunai. He growled and attacked me. I blocked him and we shoved each other away. He ran at me again and I twisted around, out of his way. He stopped and I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and stealing the kunai out of his hand, throwing it into the water. Then I shoved him back to the cliff, pinning him against it, my kunai to his throat. He watched me, breathing hard. "Are you going to do it this time? Are you going to kill me?" he asked grudgingly. I didn't answer, breathing hard as well. "Well?" he asked, exposing his throat perfectly. "Are you?"

I growled and elbowed him in the chest, making him cough. "Don't be such an idiot Naruto!" I snapped, my Sharingan activating. He wheezed and looked up at me, blue eyes questioning. "What…do you…mean?" he gasped. I growled, not knowing what I meant either. I had just wanted him to shut up about my killing him. I was silent and he looked at my weapon. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You still…have that?" he asked softly, nodding at the kuani. I looked at it. It was the one he'd given me. "Yeah, so?" I asked. He smiled a little and then slowly lifted his hand and pushed my sleeve back, revealing the braclet. He smiled again and looked at me. I growled. "That doesn't mean anything." "Then what _does_ it mean?" he asked. I hesitated. And I should've known better than to do that.

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger! XD Muwahahaha! I love cliffies. 8D Review please, or the next chapter will be slow! 8P Yes, I know, I'm evil. But I've posted two chapters in one day...the evil-ness caught up to me. Lol. Still, the reviewers are loved.

-- Miah-Chan


	17. Chapter 17

Weee, seventeenth chapter! O.o Wow, that's a lot...We're only half way through the story people! HANG WITH ME!! XD Man I shouldn't have had that candy...XP

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Just movies...and manga...Yay manga! 8D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. What had happened? Had I passed out? Where was I? What was going on?

I sat up slowly and winced, the room spinning. I rubbed my temples, trying to see straight. A few seconds later the room became still and I could see. I blinked a few times. What was with this room? It was all white, but it had black symbols painted on the walls…I looked around, studying them. Something about a snake…sealing…I didn't get it. It wasn't one of Orochimaru's places, it wouldn't be white. Where was I?

I stood slowly and tried reading the rest but I couldn't. I felt like someone had drugged me or something. There was no window in the room, and I couldn't really find a door with all the whiteness. It could be anywhere. I squinted and shook my head, sending the room spinning again. I sat back down. Sooner or later _someone_ would come and explain I guessed.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV****—Two Days Later**

'_I can't take it anymore! _Someone_ has to come in here sooner or later! What are they gonna do, let me rot in here?…Okay so they might, still, someone could at least tell me that they are! I can't find a door in this place anywhere! All my weapons are gone, not that I could use them. The symbols just absorb my jutsu like water and not one jutsu I can do will help me get out of this place! I've drained almost all of my chakara by now trying to figure this place out. Nothing works!'_

I growled as I paced the room, thinking. I couldn't get out. There _was_ no door! I was beginning to feel like a caged animal. Before long I was going to go crazy. I could only take so much of looking at white and black symbols every second of every minuet of every hour of every day! I'd used every jutsu I knew to try to get me out and nothing worked. The walls either absorbed my jutsu and energy or if I used something like Phoenix Flower Jutsu it attempted to reverse it and throw it back at me. I did that jutsu once and nearly got hit with it. The walls absorbed anything; fire, water, earth—not that I could use any but fire at the moment, but I guessed it absorbed any of the elements. Electricity—lightening—was one element I wasn't stupid enough to attempt. I'd probably kill myself if I attempted Chidori in this room.

I clenched my fists and paced faster, staring at the white and black floors. I was tired of seeing these symbols and not being able to figure them out! What were they about? I knew one thing about them that was pretty obvious by now: no jutsu was letting me out of here. They were meant to keep me in.

I hissed and turned, slamming my fist into the wall—it didn't hurt though, they were cushioned or something. I flexed my fingers and breathed slowly. Okay so there was no way out. There was nothing I could do about that. I put my back to the wall and stared across to the other wall. Everything looked the same to me now. I gripped the wall and controlled my breathing. This was crazy. I needed to calm down, if there was nothing I could do, there was nothing I could do.

And that's what kept driving me crazy! I hated feeling helpless. I hated knowing there was nothing else I could do. I hated it more than anything. I had to be able to do _something_ in this place!

I sighed and pushed away from the wall, pacing again. How long was I going to be forced to stay in this room?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV****—Two **_**More**_** Days Later **_**(Getting annoyed yet? XD Lol)**_

"_We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together."__…"You're not even worth killing."…"You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live."…"Run, run and cling desperately to life."…_

I gasped and snapped my eyes open, looking around. I was still in that room. But…I wasn't in the bed…I knew I'd gone to sleep there. I looked around and realized I was in a corner, hugging my knees, shaking. I blew out a shaky breath and tried to stop shaking. This was a first—I'd never done this before. Well, besides the first few weeks from when Itachi had killed everyone, but I mean, I had been a kid then. I was seventeen now, almost eighteen. Why was I doing this again?

I stared at the white floor, trying to think. Was I going crazy? I'd been in here almost a week, and already I was having dreams about the massacre and Itachi. Was this what they wanted? To drive me insane?

Well it just might be working.

* * *

**Naruto's POV—Three Days Later _(Okay so the POV changed, but Sasuke's still prisoner)_**

"Tsunade! We've kept him in there for a week now. Please, lets get him out of there." I begged. I hadn't seen Sasuke for almost eight days as he was in that weird room with the symbols Tsunade had designed. It was to make sure he couldn't use any jutsu and every time he tried one it took up his chakara. Spending about two hours in that room performing jutsu constantly would drain every bit of your chakara.

Tsunade sighed and looked at me. "It's been long enough I suppose," she started. "Go get him Naruto. Bring him to me immediately. Don't dawdle." "Yes ma'am!" I grinned, saluting and running out. I ran to the room Tsunade had put Sasuke in once I'd brought him back and placed my hand where the outline of a door was—but there was no real door. Placing chakara in the spot where a doorknob would be I smiled as it rose.

* * *

Muwahahaha, another cliffhanger! XD You people are starting to hate me, aren't you? XP Sorry, but, that's the way it rolls. XDD I'm hyper today, so yeah...

-- Miah-Chan


	18. Chapter 18

Hi-Hi again everyone:-) Another chappie for you all...and guess what? **This chapter is really long!!** Yay! XD Making up for the last few chapters being so damn short...**((embarrased laugh))**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

**Important A/N:** From here, some of the chapters may have a 'title' called **"Small Recap"** It's nothing major, just letting you know that the chapter has been backed up a few paragraphs or so from the previous chapter so to help you remember what's going on.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Naruto's POV**** (Small Recap)**

Tsunade sighed and looked at me. "It's been long enough I suppose," she started. "Go get him Naruto. Bring him to me immediately. Don't dawdle." "Yes ma'am!" I grinned, saluting and running out. I ran to the room Tsunade had put Sasuke in once I'd brought him back and placed my hand where the outline of a door was—but there was no real door. Placing chakara in the spot where a doorknob would be I smiled as it rose.

I walked inside and asked, "Sasuke?" Looking around I had to blink a few times, not used to so much white and black. Finally my vision cleared again and I first looked to the bed. Empty. I looked around; after all he had to be somewhere. I looked to my left and right first, not wanting to be attacked. Then I looked at the next corner of the room, across from the bed. Sasuke squinted then shielded his eyes like you would when you come out into the sun for the first time after a while. I tilted my head to the side a little, confused. Normally he would probably be yelling at me. But he wasn't.

"Sasuke? You okay?" I asked, taking a few steps forward. I saw his eyes widen and he backed up until he hit the wall, his hand falling to his side. I frowned. Something was seriously wrong with him. I walked across the room to him, standing in front of him. He closed his eyes a second then opened them again, looking at me. I noticed he was shaking and one hand was clenched tightly by his side while the other stayed silently tapping the wall. I frowned, concerned. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out. When he flinched I knew something was serious. I growled lowly and he flinched again.

"Tsunade!" I muttered, taking his hand that fingered the wall. He blinked and looked at our hands then back at me. I sighed and said, "C'mon, lets get you out of here." He hesitated before walking with me. I took his elbow now, knowing I couldn't go into Tsunade's office holding his hand. As I walked with him out of the room and down the hall he didn't say a word. I sighed and thought, _'What did you make that room do to him Tsunade?'

* * *

_

**Naruto's POV****—Tsunade's Office**

"Sit down." I directed and Sasuke sat. I walked over to Tsunade's desk and hissed, "What did you _do_ to him?" "Two days, he used up all of his chakara trying to escape. Being surrounded in white and black tends to get annoying after while and when you have absolutely nothing to do in a white and black room but think, it tends to get a tad tiring. Knowing his past he probably thought of everything then ended up going right back to his past, thinking of his brother and other things. Plus an almost full week without food and water tends to weaken the body, no matter how strong you are. He's drained, that's all. He'll be fine after a day or so." Tsunade explained calmly. I growled.

"A whole week without food or water? What were you thinking?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. Tsunade growled back. "I was thinking of myself and you. I was thinking of the village. If I had kept him fully nourished and up-to-date then he wouldn't have simply left with you. He would have attacked you the second you walked in, then most likely have tried to escape. We'd have a rouge running through the village and very possibly killing anyone getting in his way. I did what I did so we wouldn't have him fighting. Get over it Uzumaki."

I clenched my fists by my side but growled out a breath and stepped back. No matter how much I didn't like it, she was right. Had he been fully okay he wouldn't have come like he did. Tsunade looked past me to Sasuke. "Sit down Naruto." She said calmly, folding her hands under her chin and propping her elbows on her desk. I sighed but sat beside Sasuke.

"Now, Sasuke." She said. He looked at her and his eyes hardened, but he did nothing. "Can you speak?" she asked. He snorted softly and asked coldly, "Why would I want to speak to _you_?" "I'll take that as a yes then." Tsunade said, ignoring him. He set his jaw and waited. Tsunade said nothing more, looking like she was studying him and thinking. Finally Sasuke spoke again, in that same cold manner. "Are you going to kill me?" "That's the punishment you deserve and what you would originally get." Tsunade stated evenly, looking at him. I caught my breath. I hadn't thought of that when I'd been thinking of bringing him back! Sasuke looked at me, eyes cold and hard. I looked down.

"You didn't answer me." Sasuke said, looking back to Tsunade. "Are you going to kill me or not?" Tsunade smiled. "I'm not sure yet." "What?!" I cried, jumping up and looking at her. I felt rather than saw Sasuke jump slightly at my sudden outburst. I clenched my fists and cried, "Tsunade! Stop smiling, this is serious!" She did stop smiling. "Sit down Naruto." She said. "No!" I yelled. "We both want to know if you're going to kill him or not! You _know_ I wasn't thinking that way when I was asking you to let me go after him! I—" "Sit _down_ Naruto." Tsunade repeated and I could tell she was loosing her temper. I still refused. "No! I'm not done! I—" "Naruto. _Sit_ _down_."

I stopped and unclenched my fists, looking at Sasuke. He'd folded his arms over his chest now and he didn't look at me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sasuke glanced at me and he repeated, "_Sit down Naruto_." I slowly sank back into my chair. He watched me a moment before looking back to Tsunade. I hesitated before doing the same. Tsunade's eyes had widened a little in surprise and she looked like she had been ready to make me sit down herself before Sasuke had intervened. She sat back down herself and looked at us.

"Alright. Yes Naruto, I know you weren't thinking about Sasuke's consequences when you wanted to bring him back. All you were thinking about was getting your friend back. But that doesn't erase what he is or what he's done. He's a missing-nin and an assassin. He's killed people Naruto, innocent people like the Murasaki's." Sasuke snorted and Tsunade shot him a look that said 'shut up', then continued. "Just because he's your friend doesn't mean I can let him off the hook. He could very well kill you. I know you don't like to think that he will but the reality of it is, he could. He's told you before that he doesn't care anymore. And as much as I'd like to believe you when you say he doesn't mean it, I don't. He tried before Naruto, and I can't say he won't try again. I'm sorry, but I can't let all of the things he's done go. That would be irresponsible of me and my first duty as Hokage is to protect the village at all costs. And if I were to let Sasuke go just for you that would mean all sorts of things that aren't true. I'm debating it now whether or not to kill him, you know that. I don't want to crush your hopes but he could very well die because of what he's done. I also don't want to take all you've done to help him, to get him back, and throw it away, but as Hokage, I may be forced to do that. I'm sorry." She sighed and looked at me, eyes pained. "You understand, don't you?"

I stared at my hands for a moment, letting her words sink in. I glanced at Sasuke, who looked at me a moment before looking away then I looked at Tsunade. I nodded and said quietly, "Yes Hokage. I understand. I'm sorry." Tsunade blew out a breath and said, "Oh Naruto…" I shook my head and said, "I understand that the village comes first. You have to do what you have to do. And if that means…" I stopped as I almost choked on the words. "Well. I guess…I guess I helped, if anything." I squeezed my eyes shut—that hurt to say. Tsunade hesitated before blowing out a breath.

"Naruto…I'm…I'm making you responsible for Sasuke until I come up with a decision with what to do about him." I blinked and looked up at her. "Are you serious?" I asked. Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You're responsible for him until then. I'm not sure when I can get back to you but…In any case, you've got to stay with him at all times. And at eight o'clock every night you must bring him back here. I don't trust him enough to stay with you at night and you have to get some sleep too, you can't stay up all night watching him to make sure nothing happens. I'm trusting you with this Naruto. Do you understand?"

"Yeah! I-I mean, yes ma'am Hokage." I grinned, rubbing the back of my head. Tsunade shook her head and muttered, "Don't make me regret this Naruto. Got it?" "I won't!" "Whatever. Now get out." I stood and nodded. Sasuke stood slowly and frowned. Tsunade looked at him. "You're going straight back in that room, so don't get your hopes up or anything." Sasuke closed his eyes a minuet and blew out a breath. "Great." "Get over it, had you been anyone else you wouldn't have left that room for a long, long time. You'd better be grateful you have Naruto as your friend, whether or not you still think of him as one. Now _get_!" Tsunade snapped. I laughed a little and grabbed his arm, dragging him out the door.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV—Outside of Hokage's Office**

"Naruto stop going so fast." I muttered as the blonde dragged me out the door and down the steps. I almost tripped down the last ones as he jumped without telling me first. I growled and regained my footing, muttering, "Dobe!" Naruto grinned at me and ignored the name I'd called him. "C'mon, I want to show you my new apartment." I sighed and muttered, "Oh _joy_." "C'mon Sasuke, cheer up! I got you out of there didn't I?" I didn't answer and he didn't care, pulling me into town. I glanced around as people gasped and stared.

"Naruto." "Yeah?" "Maybe we…should have gone a different route." I said quietly. Naruto stopped running and looked around. "Why?" "We're in town." "Yeah, and?" "You idiot." I sighed, shaking my head. His eyes widened. "Oh. Oops." "Yeah, no kidding." I sighed. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head like he used to. I felt something pang inside me and thought about how much I'd missed. I growled lowly and mentally shook my head, ignoring it. I'd broken all ties I reminded myself. I didn't care about him anymore. He was once again just an annoying…annoying idiot.

"Well, since we're here, lets just run." He shrugged and started running, forcing me to run as well. We reached the hospital and he stopped, making me almost run over him. "What now?" I snapped. He looked at me. "I promised Sakura I'd visit her." He shrugged and dragged me inside. "She works here?" "No." he sighed. "She's a patient at the moment." I shut up. Oh. Kabuto. Right.

"Hi, can we see Sakura Haruno?" Naruto asked the front desk. The lady looked up and smiled at Naruto. "Of course Naruto. Nice to see you." "You too Emiko." He smiled back, dragging me down the hall. It was like he'd handcuffed our wrists together—there was no getting away from him. I rolled my eyes and followed him down the hall to a room. He knocked and there came a, "Come in." from inside. Naruto smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Sakura. How're you feeling?" he asked softly. Sakura was gazing out the window as she answered, "Better. How are you?" "I'm okay." "That's good." There was a small silence then Sakura asked, "How are you Sasuke?" I hesitated before saying, "Fine." "Hmph." She shrugged, looking at us for the first time. Her green eyes studied me then came to meet mine. "Out already are you?" "Grandma-Tsunade is making me responsible for him for a while. I have to have him back at eight." Naruto informed her. Sakura chuckled. "So you're babysitting him?" I growled at her and she glared in return.

"What're you in here for?" I asked. Surprise flickered through her eyes and she looked at Naruto. "He doesn't know?" "I know what happened. I remember everything up until the point where Naruto took me out. I don't however know what Kabuto did to you." I said. She sniffed and said, "Well I didn't get to kill him if that's what you were wondering." "Not in the least." "Whatever. The doctors say I have a cracked rib and slight concussion. Nothing too serious." I raised a brow. "Right." "I'd be dead now if it weren't for Naruto." Sakura smiled at him and he smiled a little. "Nah." "Yes." Sakura insisted. Naruto shrugged. "After I knocked you out I found Sakura and Kabuto not too far away. Sakura was out cold." "If Naruto hadn't come Kabuto would have killed me." "I came up on him from behind and knocked him out. I would've killed him but I didn't know how much time I had before you woke up. So I left him."

I shrugged and Sakura asked, "So where are you off to now Naruto?" "Taking Sasuke back to my apartment." Sakura smiled. "Okay. Thanks for coming to visit." "No problem. See ya later!" he grinned, dragging me out again. I sighed. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Well, there ya go:-) Long chappie done. Chapter nineteen will come sooner, and will be a bit more interesting than this one. 8D BTW the pretty little "Go" button is calling your name...XD

Oh yeah, and I know you guys all hate me for the cliffhangers I've been giving you, but I just wanted to say that it **_is_** necesarry--If I didn't do it that way, then the suspense and story plot wouldn't work correctly for my fic. Sorry guys but there _will_ be more cliffhangers. **((Shrug))** :-)

-- Miah-Chan


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters. Just our beloved Doppel and the idea. 8D

**A/N:** Sorry guys, this is gonna be a short chapter. I know, the previous was longer, but this one isn't...Gomen! X.x

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sasuke's POV—Naruto's Apartment**

"It's clean." I smirked, folding my arms over my chest. Naruto scowled. "Are you saying I'm messy?" "You've always been messy. Who cleans the place for you?" "No one, just me. I live alone." I shrugged and looked around. "What do you think?" he asked, going into the kitchen to get some drinks. I grunted and said, "It's nice I guess." "Thanks…I think." He grinned and handed me a drink. I sighed and he sat down on the couch.

"Sit down Sasuke. Take a breath." He said. I rolled my eyes but did as he said. I didn't feel like fighting him at the moment. I wasn't stupid enough to think I was strong enough to try to escape, knowing ANBU would be on my butt. They'd catch me in seconds, probably beat me till I could barely walk then take me right back to that room and leave me there for a whole lot longer than a week. Tsunade was right, whether I liked it or not; I was lucky to have Naruto.

I sighed and looked around the room—at anything but Naruto. We were silent a while when a furry mess jumped into my lap and barked. I groaned as it licked my face eagerly, jumping up and putting its paws on my chest. "Get off mutt." I growled, pushing it off to the side. Doppel stared at me and whined, flattening her ears back and tucking her tail between her legs. She lay down and crawled forward to me, scratching at my legs. I growled. "Doppel cut it out." She whined again and flipped onto her back, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Her black eyes sparkled and she yipped for me to pet her. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Forget it."

Naruto rubbed her stomach and smiled. "She's still just like a kit. She remembers you." "_Great_." "C'mon Sasuke." Naruto said, looking at me. "Don't take it out on Doppel." I growled lowly and looked away from him. He sighed and whistled. Doppel jumped up and looked at him, ears perked. "Doppel shoo." The fox yipped and jumped over the back of the couch, disappearing into another room. I blew out a breath and muttered, "Finally got her trained I see." Naruto shifted and said, "That's not what I got rid of her for. We need to talk Sasuke. You know we do."

I laughed coolly and looked at him. He flinched, but just barely. "We do _not_ need to talk. What's to talk about? You got me back to your precious village, what more do you want, huh?" Naruto sighed and said quietly, "Look, I don't want to do this—" "What _fight_? Yeah right. Don't even try to avoid it. The only way possible to do that is to drop 'talking' from your vocabulary when referring to you and I. Then _maybe_ we can avoid fighting." I snapped. Naruto growled. "We _need_ to talk Sasuke!" "What about?! There's nothing left to _talk_ about Naruto!"

Naruto stood and shouted, "What about us?!" I stared at him. He clenched his fists and cried, "What now? I brought you back because I'm your friend—I thought I was more than that before but maybe I was wrong! Either way, I'm your friend and friends don't allow other friends to make the wrong choices in life!" "Ever heard that people are supposed to learn from their mistakes?" I asked. He sneered. "Yeah, but yours would've wound you up as Orochimaru's next vessel! And I wasn't going to let you throw away your life that way!"

I stood as well. "I told you before, I know what Orochimaru wants! All I care about is killing Itachi! I don't care what happens to me!" Naruto growled and swept his hand through the air yelling, "Oh yeah?! So you don't care about me anymore? At all?" I blinked, taken-aback. "This isn't about you Naruto—" "Isn't it? Oh I forgot it's all about Itachi. Revenge. That's what all this is about, isn't it? That's why you left." I growled but barely. "Naruto, listen, I—" "Oh so _now_ you want to talk? Because I hit a nerve, is that it?" he snapped. I sighed and looked down. He clenched his fists harder and I saw small drops of blood fall from his palms. I sighed again and looked away.

"Tell me this Sasuke, so I can know. Do you care about me anymore, at all? Or if you could would you kill me right here?" he asked in a near whisper. I looked up at him, but he was staring at the floor. I hesitated. I had to learn to stop doing that. He looked back at me as I did and looked me in the eyes. I'd never seen his eyes so pained before. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I hesitated again. "Answer me. If anything, answer me that. I want to know. Do you care anymore?" he whispered.

I sighed and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look into his. "Naruto," I started, stopping a second. He waited. I opened my eyes again but crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. "I don't know." "What?" "I don't know. I just…I don't know." I looked back up and he frowned and his fists unclenched. "I don't know what I feel anymore. I can't tell you how I feel about you. I don't know what I feel for you." I said quietly. Naruto hesitated then slowly nodded a little. "Okay. Okay, I can accept that." His eyes looked away from me to the clock. "Lets get you back to Tsunade." He said quietly, taking my arm and making us walk out the door.

He didn't look or talk to me the whole way back.

* * *

**((Cringes))** Don't hate me...I did say it would be short!Anyway...So yeah, Doppel is back everyone! Yay Doppel! 8D Hehe...however problems back between our two. **((Sigh))** Stubborn idiots...Lol. XP At least poor Naru-chan is trying, neh? Sasuke's just being a stubborn jackass in this. XP

-- Miah-Chan


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone:-) Here's another chapter...I know you're all dying to get to the end and figure out if I ever let these two be, but we're almost there so rest assured! XD

I know I've done this in previous chapter's, but this time I really mean it--**Thank you everyone who's stuck through this far!!** It really means a lot to me that you're willing to put up with my annoying (I'm sure) writting tactics that consist of the never-dying cliffhangers and questions. I'm glad you all have been willing to read this much. So once again, **_thank you!!_**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to keep saying it this far? Oh well...I own no Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Sasuke's POV****—One Week Later**

"You can let go of my wrist you know. Geese." I growled as Naruto pulled me into town. He was back to his usual sunny, happy self now. He laughed and replied, "If I did that, you might try to run away." "I'm not stupid. I'd be killed instantly. C'mon, use your brain." "True, true. But what's the use in letting you go when we're here?" He grinned and made me sit down on one of the stools at the ramen shop. I groaned. "Nooo…" "Aw c'mon, you know you like it." he teased, his grin still there. He let go of my arm and ordered for us. I sighed and put my chin in my hand. "Did we have to come here?" "Yup!" "I'd have thought you'd outgrown your appetite for ramen by now." "Nope, you were wrong." "So I see." I sighed, straightening as the food came.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?!" called a voice from behind us. I frowned. Didn't I know that voice? Naruto slurped up some more ramen before smiling and turning around. "Hey Konohamaru! Nothing much, what about you? I haven't seen you in a while." Konohamaru grinned and bounced up into a seat beside Naruto. "Nothin' really. What are you doing back so early, I thought you were on a mission with Sakura?" Naruto smiled. "I was. I completed it quicker than I thought I would." "So where's Sakura?" "She was hurt during the mission. But she'll be okay. The doctors said it was a cracked rib and slight concussion. She should be out a little later in the week." Konohamaru nodded with a slight smile. "That's good then." He turned and ordered a bowl of ramen as well, then turned back to Naruto.

"Well I'm glad your mission was successful. What was it anyway?" he asked, and then dug into the ramen when it came. Naruto shrugged and said, "Ah, nothin' real important. How are you guys doing? Been on any missions yourselves lately?" "Not really." "Don't worry, you will." Naruto grinned, ruffling his hair. Konohamaru ducked but was too late and made a face. Naruto laughed and let him go. "Well I gotta go. See ya later Konohamaru." "Yeah, bye Naruto." The boy grinned, going back to his ramen.

Naruto looked at me. "Ready?" "I suppose." I shrugged, getting up and walking off with the blonde. We left town and walked out towards the old training grounds we used to use. I looked around but said nothing. We walked to the three logs and leaned against them, silent. Then Naruto gave a quiet laugh. I glanced at him. He was looking up at the sky, a small smile on his lips. I raised a brow.

"Remember that day after Kakashi's bell test? When I was tied to this thing? Now when I think back on it, it's a pretty funny picture." He smiled a little wider and side-glanced over at me. I shrugged and looked towards the trees. Naruto was silent a second before saying, "And during the bell test, when Kakashi tricked me, I ended up upside down in the tree by my foot. That was so wrong. But it _was_ a stupid move." I snorted. He side-glanced at me again. "Hey there's that time Kakashi fooled you too. His crazy Headhunter Jutsu. Sakura passed out at the sight. Remember?" I snorted again then looked at him. He smiled and I asked suddenly, "What are you trying to do?" He looked at me innocently. "What do you mean?" I gave him a look and he burst into another grin. "Just trying to make you smile—or laugh. I know you want to." I grunted and looked away from him. "What gives you that idea?" "It's in your eyes." "What?" "Your eyes. You're laughing inside. I can tell by your eyes." I turned back to him and fixed him with a cold stare. He just smiled and said, "Your eyes are still laughing, no matter how much you try to make them cold." I rolled my eyes this time and looked at the sky. "Whatever." "Alright, ignore me. But we both know I'm right." "Hn."

He was silent a while before laughing a little and saying, "Remember how we used to spar all the time, trying to win against each other? And Sakura would watch sometimes, always telling us to be careful?" He smiled a little and looked down at his feet. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes lit up and he laughed again. "Then that time I got you to eat ramen with me and Sakura? And then when you wouldn't eat it I dumped it on your head? You got so mad at me you shoved mine in my face too. And when Sakura tried to break it up we both dumped it on her. And then she got made so you and I had to run for it." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. We'd had to split up so she wouldn't catch us. Then we'd reached my apartment at the same time and ran in so fast we'd barely managed to shut the door before Sakura was pounding on it. When she finally got tired of it she told us we were paying for her new shirt and stomped off. We'd looked at each other and had burst out laughing. It _had_ been funny I had to admit.

"Or what about that time Doppel got so angry at me for ignoring her as I fixed my ramen that she chased me around the whole apartment? And all you did was sit on the couch and laugh at me!" That did it. The image of Doppel chasing the dobe around angrily all through the house, him jumping over the couch and falling into the floor then crawling away as Doppel had jumped over the couch as well, it made me laugh. The idiot had screamed and jumped up, running around the couch in circles with the fox chasing him. I had been laughing then and I was laughing now. It was just too good.

I stopped as suddenly as I could. I had to remind myself, I hated this idiot. I hated this village. I had broken all ties with it and with everyone in it three years ago. I couldn't afford to be going back on that now. I couldn't be bonding with Naruto now. I couldn't get close to him and I couldn't enjoy this. For all I knew the Hokage could kill me tomorrow. What would be the use of it? It was best if I regained myself and stayed true to what I had been telling Naruto all along—I didn't care anymore about them. I had to regain that. If he thought he'd broken me it would end chaotically. I couldn't let him think that.

I stopped laughing and swallowed, clearing my throat. I frowned then put an expressionless face on and looked back at the sky. Naruto blew out a breath and said after a moment, "It's alright to laugh Sasuke. You're not doing any harm by simply laughing." I didn't look at him. He hesitated then fell silent. I glanced at him. He was looking the other way, at the sky. I sighed silently. I couldn't help it. This was the way it had to be.

* * *

**((Hides behind Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei))** Meep! You all really dislike me don't you? I know, I just won't let these poor little guys have a break and get along happily for once, will I? XD It's not my fault I have a sadistic nature! ;-; Lol, anyway, I promise the next chapter will be more...what's the word?...well there'll be more interaction with our two favorite guys! X.x I shall not give away any more than that! XP The next chapter will be posted soon. Reveiws are loved!

-- Miah-Chan


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Sasuke's POV****—Training Grounds (Small recap)**

I stopped as suddenly as I could. I had to remind myself, I hated this idiot. I hated this village. I had broken all ties with it and with everyone in it three years ago. I couldn't afford to be going back on that now. I couldn't be bonding with Naruto now. I couldn't get close to him and I couldn't enjoy this. For all I knew the Hokage could kill me tomorrow. What would be the use of it? It was best if I regained myself and stayed true to what I had been telling Naruto all along—I didn't care anymore about them. I had to regain that. If he thought he'd broken me it would end chaotically. I couldn't let him think that.

I stopped laughing and swallowed, clearing my throat. I frowned then put an expressionless face on and looked back at the sky. Naruto blew out a breath and said after a moment, "It's alright to laugh Sasuke. You're not doing any harm by simply laughing." I didn't look at him. He hesitated then fell silent. I glanced at him. He was looking the other way, at the sky. I sighed silently. I couldn't help it. This was the way it had to be.

"I've missed your laugh." He said suddenly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He didn't look at me as he kept going. "Through the three years you've been gone, I haven't heard you laugh. I mean, sure I've heard you laugh, but that was when we fought—you never _laughed_. When we fought it was cold—like, practiced or something. Mechanical. But I know what your real laugh sounds like. Your real laugh, it's like…I don't know. It's warm…real. It doesn't sound practiced or fake…it just sounds real." He looked at me now, then looked away. I sighed and shifted. We were silent a long time before I gave up trying to figure it out. Like the first time I'd kissed him, I hadn't known exactly if that was the way I felt, but after I'd done it, I had known I was right.

I frowned in thought a while longer before snorting and saying, "Remember when you gave Doppel her first bath? And she shot out of the bathroom as soon as I opened the door? You chased her around the place with the towel for at least ten or fifteen minuets." Naruto looked at me in surprise then nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah. And she made me trip and crash into the wall, then went straight to you and curled up?" I thought back to him crashing into the wall and laughed. "Yeah. And she growled at you when you tried to take her back." He grinned and laughed a little too, nodding. "Yeah she did."

We looked at each other and his blue eyes sparkled happily. I smiled a little bit before looking at the sun's position. I sighed and said, "Isn't it time for you to take me back?" He looked and sighed. "Yeah it is. Lets go I guess." I stood straight and we walked back to the Hokage's Tower in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV****—One Week Later**

I laughed and nodded, petting Doppel absentmindedly. Naruto had just brought back another memory, which consisted of his being chased by the fox. Doppel had curled up in my lap and perked her ears every time she heard her name, though she was supposedly sleeping. I nodded again and said, "I remember that." Naruto grinned and said, "And once, Doppel was walking around town with me when she saw Kiba and Akamaru. She didn't mind Kiba but she has such a hatred for Akamaru I don't understand it. Kiba doesn't either, he says Akamaru won't say a word to him about it. Anyway the next thing I know Doppel's tearing up the street chasing Akamaru. Kiba and I have to go running after them and when we reach them we find Doppel jumping at the trunk of a tree, snapping at Akamaru who had somehow climbed out of her reach!"

I laughed again and scratched the fox behind the ear. She wagged her tail and I teased, "You're a real terror aren't you Doppel? Such a horrible fox kit." She licked my hand and wagged her tail harder then settled down to go back to sleep. I smiled a little and shook my head, looking back up. Naruto grinned and leaned back in the cushions, relaxing. I sighed and looked down on the fox, still petting her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked after a while. I didn't answer, frowning thoughtfully. "Sasuke?" "Nothing." "C'mon. I know something's up. Tell me." He said softly. I gritted my teeth and stayed silent. After a few moments of silence I sighed and said, "This." "Huh?" "_This_. What we're doing now. Acting all buddy-buddy. I can't _do_ this Naruto." He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" "I—we—can't go back to the way we were before with each other. I can't do that." I sighed and picked Doppel up, placing her gently on the couch then walked over to the window, putting my hands in my pockets. I sensed Naruto stiffen and I sighed, "Relax, I'm not going anywhere." He relaxed a little, but not much. I didn't expect him to. If he had I would have been disappointed—even though I wouldn't do anything he still shouldn't be so trusting, no matter what.

I sighed and looked over the village, continuing, "I can't go back to being your half-time rival, half-time friend …whatever." I fixed my gaze on the ramen shop. "There's no point in it. There's no point in even trying to go back to anything we ever were to each other." Naruto jumped up and cried, "And why not? At the very least we could try to go back to being friends!" "What's the point in it Naruto?" I asked quietly, not feeling like raising my voice. He growled and I could practically see him fist his hands at his sides. "There is a point to it! Why wouldn't there be?!" he yelled. I turned and nearly snapped, "Because, I could die any day now! That's why there's no point. Why revive it when it'll only be stomped in the ground?" Naruto's eyes widened and he whispered, "Did Tsunade say something to you about it?" "No. But I'm only making a point. You and I both know I could die. I just don't see any reason to try to get back to the way we were. For all we know she could kill me tonight." I half-sighed, half-growled and turned back to the window.

His footsteps were almost silent, but I heard them. I sighed but stayed put staring out the window. I saw his reflection anyway. His eyes darkened in sadness. "Sasuke," he started then hesitated. I waited a second then turned to face him. He didn't meet my eyes at first then slowly he raised them to mine. "I think I have a reason to try." He said softly. My eyes widened as he placed his lips on mine, ever so softly, like he was afraid. I hesitated and he broke off, stepping back. He looked down and whispered, "I…think I love you."

* * *

We're getting somewhere! O.o Yay Naru-chan! 8D The next chappie contains a bit more "action". :-)

-- Miah-Chan


	22. Chapter 22

Yay, I love you reviewers!! XD Here is Chapter 22 for you all:-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters.

**A/N:** Oi, I know I put at the end of the last chapter that this one would contain "action". I problably should have clasiffied that wording more. However, **I don't do Lemons**. Sorry to disappoint you guys who were probably looking forward to it, but I just don't. **((Shrug))** I probably _could_ but I choose not to. So I'm sorry guys, but there's no Lemon in this fic. The closest you will see me come to that is a bit of major touch-touch.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Sasuke's POV****— Naruto's Apartment (Small Recap)**

"There's no point in it. There's no point in even trying to go back to anything we ever were to each other." Naruto jumped up and cried, "And why not? At the very least we could try to go back to being friends!" "What's the point in it Naruto?" I asked quietly, not feeling like raising my voice. He growled and I could practically see him fist his hands at his sides. "There is a point to it! Why wouldn't there be?!" he yelled. I turned and nearly snapped, "Because, I could die any day now! That's why there's no point. Why revive it when it'll only be stomped in the ground?" Naruto's eyes widened and he whispered, "Did Tsunade say something to you about it?" "No. But I'm only making a point. You and I both know I could die. I just don't see any reason to try to get back to the way we were. For all we know she could kill me tonight." I half-sighed, half-growled and turned back to the window.

His footsteps were almost silent, but I heard them. I sighed but stayed put staring out the window. I saw his reflection anyway. His eyes darkened in sadness. "Sasuke," he started then hesitated. I waited a second then turned to face him. He didn't meet my eyes at first then slowly he raised them to mine. "I think I have a reason to try." He said softly. My eyes widened as he placed his lips on mine, ever so softly, like he was afraid. I hesitated and he broke off, stepping back. He looked down and whispered, "I…think I love you."

I blinked. Had I heard right? I hesitated again and he sighed, turning to walk away. I bit my lip. Part of me felt like I should let him go. The other part of me told me to stop him. I couldn't decide what to do. I took a deep breath and decided to go by sheer instinct and do whatever I felt was right to do. So…I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. I saw his eyes widen and he slowly looked over his shoulder at me. I swallowed then jerked him back. He hit my chest then looked back up at me. "I wasn't done." I said, kissing him again. His eyes widened but he kissed me back. We broke off, mainly for air. He stared at me. I watched him a second then sighed, looking out the window. It was dark out.

"It's time for me to go." I said, looking back at him. He shook his head. "Not without one more. You've been gone three years. I think I deserve it." I laughed a little and he kissed me again. This one lasted a little longer than planned…oops.

He had me backed against the wall when he broke off, eyes wide. "What time would you guess it was when you said we needed to go?" he asked nervously. I shrugged. "Almost eight? That's why I said we needed to go." He cursed and looked at the clock. His blue eyes widened. "Oh no." "What?" "It's like, eight ten! We've gotta go!" he cried. I cursed and we ran to get our shoes on. We'd almost gotten it when the door burst open. Anko, Kakashi, and two Black Ops stormed inside. I swore lowly and sighed, leaning back against the couch. Doppel jumped into my lap and whined, ducking her head under my arm. Naruto stood slowly and faced them.

"Where were you two? You were due back to the Hokage's Tower ten minuets ago!" Anko growled. Naruto tried not to stutter. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't keep up with the time. I was bringing him straight there once I realized how late we were. I-I didn't mean to—" "Save it for the Hokage." Anko snapped, glaring at him. He gulped and quietly said, "Yes ma'am." "As for you," Anko turned on me. I gave her a bored look. "What about me?" "You're coming straight back." The two Black Ops walked over and grabbed me, hauling me up. I growled and tried to jerk away. Doppel barked and jumped on one, biting into his arm hard. He growled in pain and I smirked. But I knew I had to get her to let him go. Damn.

"Doppel, let him go." I ordered. She growled and held on. "Doppel! Listen to me and let him go. _Right now_." I snapped. She laid her ears back flat and whined but dropped back onto the sofa. She looked at me pitifully. The Black Op she'd bitten had let my arm go so I pet her head. "Good girl. I know you meant no harm." She whined again then stood and growled at the Black Op. I shook my head a little. She wouldn't jump him again unless I asked her to. The Black Op growled at her and took my arm and shoved me into the wall, chest first. I grunted. Geese, they didn't have to be so brutal. Doppel barked and jumped at him. "Doppel! Heal." I ordered and she stopped a second away from biting the Black Op again, this time in the leg.

They bound my wrists and I grimaced as the ropes cut into my skin. It didn't really hurt too badly, but I couldn't say I was used to it either. The ANBU grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me back roughly. I growled as well as Doppel. She circled the two ANBU, waiting for a signal. I wished I could give it to her, but I knew I couldn't. I glared at them and Naruto asked, "Is it really necessary to do that? Tie him up I mean?" "Just because he won't fight you when you bring him back," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto then glancing coolly at me. "Doesn't mean he won't try to fight us." I snorted and snarled, "You got that right." "You're not helping yourself any Sasuke." Naruto sighed, looking at me. I looked at him a moment before sighing and letting it drop. Surprise flickered through Kakashi and Anko's eyes, but about at the speed of sound. It was there, then it wasn't.

I glared at the ANBU again then looked at Doppel. I gave a barely audible nod and she attacked them both at once. They fell to the ground as she stood on them, her front paws on one's chest, her back on the other's. If either of them so much as looked at me, she snapped at their faces, masks or not. Naruto yelled and cried, "Doppel! Get off of them! Hey, Doppel, listen to me, get off!" He went to pick her up and she growled warningly at him. He stepped back. He looked at me and I smirked, watching. "Hm. Seems she _does_ remember me." I smiled. Naruto shook his head. "You're _not helping any_." "Alright, alright. Doppel, get off of them. Leave them be and go with Naruto." Doppel growled one more time before jumping off and running down the hall, disappearing into Naruto's room.

"Alright, enough games." Kakashi growled, grabbing my arm. I glared at him and he glared back. "I'm sorry. I'll get him back on time next time. I promise." Naruto said. Anko shot him a look. "I said save it kid. C'mon, lets go." Kakashi shoved me forward and Naruto gave me a 'I'm sorry' look. I sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

Yeesh, Doppel is scary when she's pissed off neh? XD And damn timing for those two. If only Sasuke would stop being so stubborn and give in they could have done this earlier.** ((Sigh))** Oh well, they kissed again! XP The next chappie will come soon!

-- Miah-Chan


	23. Chapter 23

Yay 23rd Chappie! XD This chapter is kinda pointless, but I guess it would also be bringing our two lover-boys closer...W/e, it's still here. 8P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Sasuke's POV****—Next Day—Training Grounds**

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to—" "Hey it's over. Let it go okay? It's alright." I chuckled, leaning against the log, folding my arms across my chest. Naruto sighed and leaned against the middle log. "I guess." "Hey cheer up, you're bringing me down. And besides, it doesn't suite you." He cracked a tiny smile for me and then went back to silence. I sighed. So much for that.

We stayed up there in a somewhat comfortable silence for about an hour. Down in the village, they were preparing for the annual Sakura Festival. "Do you want to go?" I asked finally. "Huh?" "The Festival." "Oh, uh…well, I mean, I have to stay with you. Do you want to go?" I hesitated. There were a lot of people in this village and almost all of them were going to be there. And all of them hated me probably more than they hated Naruto right about now. I must've been quiet longer than I had thought because Naruto said, "It's okay if you don't. I mean, I know how you used to feel about big crowds anyway. And now, it's probably a lot worse. We don't have to go. We can stay up here and watch if you want." I let out a relieved silent breath and gave him a small smile.

"Sure. I'd like that better." He smiled. "Okay." We looked back down to the village again, silent. The music started after a little while and we could see people dancing. We watched for a few minuets before we heard, "Naruto!" We looked to see Sakura and Ino walking up the hill towards us. Sakura smiled and waved. "What are you doing up here?" Ino asked, not noticing me yet. "Usually you're at the Festival. What's holding you up?" she smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Hi Ino, Sakura. Sakura how's your rib?" "I'm okay now. Thanks." "Sure. And Ino, I'm doing a job. I'm not going to the Festival." "But you've gone every year. C'mon Naruto!" "Sorry." Sakura looked around then noticed me. Her eyes narrowed a moment then _slightly_ warmed. "Well, I know one person who hasn't been to a Sakura Festival in about three years Ino. Why don't you ask him why Naruto can't go?" Ino smiled at her then frowned as she noticed Sakura wasn't talking directly to her. Slowly her gaze traveled to me.

She gasped and took a step back. I rolled my eyes. "S-Sasuke?" Ino stammered. I looked at her. "Surprise." I muttered. Ino stared at me for a minuet the looked at Naruto. "You…you brought him…back?" she asked slowly. Naruto nodded. Ino looked back to me then said quietly, "Well then I guess…welcome back." I didn't respond. "Oh stop being such a wallflower Sasuke. I don't care what you say; you're dancing with me tonight. I didn't come up here to find you two just so I could talk. I want to enjoy the Festival! And you're going to enjoy it with me and Ino, both of you guys. C'mon, lets dance!" Sakura smiled, grabbing me. I stumbled and she laughed. Ino hesitated then laughed as well and grabbed Naruto, dancing with him. He laughed as well.

I gritted my teeth as Sakura practically forced me to dance. "What are you doing?" I growled. She 'hmph'-ed and said, "Getting you to enjoy yourself while you still can. You need to have some fun Sasuke, and the Festival is fun if only you'll let yourself enjoy it. I'm trying to help." "And if I said I don't want your help?" "I'm not trying to help you, you arrogant jackass." She spat, eyes burning. I raised a brow. "Is that so?" "I'm trying to help Naruto." "What makes you think he needs help?" "He's babysitting _you_ isn't he?" I growled and she growled back. "Back off Sakura. I'm doing nothing to cause Naruto trouble. He doesn't need your help." "Fine. But if you hurt him in any way, I'll personally kill you myself." I snorted. "Don't make me laugh Cherry Blossom." "I couldn't if I tried." We glared at each other and I twirled her, and then pulled her back. She smirked and asked, "Having fun yet Uchiha?" "_Tons_." "_Perfect_."

The song finished and we stopped. Sakura smiled and winked. "Have fun dancing with Ino." "Wha—" She giggled and ran off, snatching Naruto. Ino cautiously walked over. I held out my hand and she hesitated. "C'mon I don't bite. It's only a dance." I sighed, beginning to withdraw my hand. She took it slowly and smiled a little. We danced a few seconds when Ino asked, "So, uh, how-how have you been?" I shrugged. "Fine I suppose. You?" "Alright. I worry about Sakura sometimes though. She's always arguing with Naruto about going to find S—I mean, she was always arguing with Naruto about going to find you. Sometimes I thought she'd get so frustrated she'd kill him just so he wouldn't." I looked down. "He never stopped talking about you, you know." She said gently. I looked at her. "What?" "Naruto. Not a day went by that he never spoke about you." she gave a small laugh. "Whether it was cursing the day he came to know you or begging to be allowed to go after you, or simply just saying your name and talking about some of the times you shared together. He always talked about you." I stayed silent. I didn't want to hear this. Ino's face suggested she knew I didn't. "If you don't want me to talk about it, then tell me to stop." I stayed quiet. She sighed. "Sakura talked about you too you know. Not nearly as much as blondie over there, but she did. About the first year you were gone, she talked about you just about as much as Naruto did. But after a while, when she knew you weren't coming back, and when she saw what sorrow it caused Naruto, she started pushing you out of her mind. She stopped talking about you and gave anyone who dared to say your name within her hearing range the evil eye. She beat Naruto senseless once on one of her bad days for asking her if she thought you would ever come back." Ino sighed and I listened to the rest.

"Kakashi disappeared after you left. I don't mean vanished, but I mean, I used to see him all the time, every day. I never saw him anymore after you left. I could catch a glimpse every once in a while of him, but otherwise, it was as though he was gone. He stuck to missions as much as he could and would sometimes have a lunch date with Sakura and Naruto, but otherwise, we never saw him much." She sighed and became silent. I waited but nothing more came out of her mouth. The song ended and we stopped. She smiled at me. "Thanks for the dance Sasuke." She looked at her watch and said, "Sakura! I have to go, I told Shikamaru I'd meet him around now." "Okay! Bye Ino." Sakura smiled. "See ya Ino!" Naruto grinned. Ino smiled and waved. "Bye guys!" She looked at me. "Bye Sasuke." "…Bye Ino." She gave one last smile then ran off down the hill.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, look!" Sakura cried, pointing up. She giggled and grasped both of our hands as we all looked up. They started the fireworks. I watched as the colors burst into the nighttime sky, lighting up the two's faces. Sakura smiled happily as did Naruto. Then I realized just how much I had…I had _missed_ them.

* * *

Aww, so Sasuke's finally giving into his feelings yeah? (Lol starting to pick up from Deidara. Oh great. XD) And Sakura's such a _bitch_ now huh? Not that she wasn't before as a fangirl a lot, but even here where's she's not a fangirl...Maybe it's a good thing, there's a difference after all. :-) I think I may like her better this way. 8D At least she's not drooling over Sasuke...Hate her like that. X-x Anyway, reviews are loved! 8P

-- Miah-Chan


	24. Chapter 24

**Miah-Chan: **Yay chappie 24:-) You guys have no idea how much your reviews lighten my mood! (Not that I wasn't already hyper--now it's just worse, lol!) Anyway, tons of thanks to you guys who have reviewed! I know I already posted a chapter today, but I just couldn't resist another. XD Lucky you guys!

**Doppel:** ((_Yips a bunch and growls_))

**Miah-Chan:** Shhh Doppel! You can't tell them that! **((Smiles nervously))** You guys will find out soon! Toodles till then! **((Runs))**

What? I couldn't help it...Told you I was hyper!!! XDDD

**Disclaimer:** Miah-Chan does not own any Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Sasuke's POV****—One Month Later**

"You know what?" "Hm?" Naruto smiled a little and sighed, "I dunno." I chuckled and absentmindedly toyed with his hair. I was lying on the sofa, Naruto on my chest, Doppel at our feet. Naruto was about to fall asleep, and I was going to let him. He deserved it. Besides, we had about half an hour before I had to go back, why not let him nap a little? I would probably do the same.

We weren't 'officially' going out or anything. We were just playing it by ear. But if you wanted to get technical, then I suppose any other person would say we were officially dating. But whatever. I looked down at him and saw he was fast asleep. I smiled softly and continued to stroke his hair. Now would be my perfect chance to get out of the place. I knew how Naruto slept. When he was out of it, he was out. All I had to do was pick him up and set him back down then leave. But I had something holding me back. If I didn't have that, I would've been out of there. But I had him. And he was just about the only thing that kept me there. If I didn't feel the things I did for him, he'd have been dead by then. I'd had plenty of opportunities to strike and kill him if I had ever thought or wanted to. And honestly I wasn't worried about the ANBU or anything like that. I figured by now I was strong enough to get away from them. But again, it revolved right back to Naruto. Even if I couldn't muster up the guts to kill him, I'd also had plenty of opportunities to slip away from him unnoticed. But I didn't.

I had finally realized something one day, waiting in that room for him. I realized what a routine it had become, and how I had begun to look forward to it. And how I didn't mind going back at night. I'd began to enjoy it even—not the room of course but…still. I realized that night that I was…I was happy. For the first time in a long time I felt happy.

I smiled a little and looked back at the blondes face. '_I made a right choice. I know it._' I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_** Sasuke's Dream **_

_Thunder pounded as the skies cried for the two boys who had been fighting so long and now one was finally done. The blonde boy fell to the ground as his opponent quickly struck him with the back of his hand, knocking him unconscious. The black haired boy, breathing hard, fell to his knees, staring directly overtop of the blonde's face. _'I'm sorry Naruto. This is the path I choose. But…let me have…one last…'_ The young man quickly placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, knowing it would more than likely be his last from him. Then he shakily stood and with only a small last glance at him, he left the blonde behind unconscious in the rain._

_** End Dream **_

* * *

I gasped and snapped my eyes open, looking around frantically. Naruto was still on my chest, Doppel still at my feet. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just a dream.

I was about to fall back asleep when Doppel growled. I looked at her and her hairs on her neck bristled. She looked at the door and growled again. I stopped and searched for the person's chakara. My eyes widened. Oh no. Not her!

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up!" I shook him but he only mumbled something and snuggled deeper into my chest. I blew out a frustrated breath and said, "Naruto!" "Well, well, look who's sleeping on the job." I cursed under my breath and looked at the woman standing behind the sofa. Tsunade smiled. "Allow me, please." "Just don't hit me in the process." I growled. She smiled again. "No guarantees." She lifted her fist and knocked Naruto in the head, off of me and onto the floor. "Wake up kid, you're in big trouble!" she yelled. "OW! Sasuke what'd you do that for?!" he cried, rubbing his head. I snorted. "You wish it was me." His eyes widened and he looked up. "Oh. Heh, heh, hi Tsunade…heh, heh." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing? It's almost eight-thirty!" "WHA?!" "Yeah, and the only reason Anko and Kakashi haven't barged in is because I decided to give you a few more minuets to make it. When you didn't I decided to come here first to see what was up, if you were here at all. I have Anko and Kakashi scouting the village for any of the possible places you two could be to make you late. Glad I found you here and not somewhere else." Naruto stood unsteadily and grimaced. I caught his arm before he could fall. He regained his balance and growled, "Well ya didn't have to _hit_ me." "Yes I did. Sasuke was trying to wake you up by calling your name. You didn't respond so I used force. Get over it." She set her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Get up. We're leaving." I sighed and stood, going around the sofa. "Wait!" Naruto cried. "Tsunade, you wouldn't be looking for Sasuke and I yourself unless you wanted to say something. You would have just sent people here like the last time. You've come to a decision haven't you?! You've decided." Tsunade was silent then sighed. "You know me too well Naruto. Sit down. Both of you." I frowned and sat on the couch's arm. Naruto slowly sat on the coffee table. Tsunade sighed and cupped her elbows with her hands.

"Yes it's true, I've come to my decision. The Elders and I had it out over whether or not to kill Sasuke. They argue with me with what I already know—that he's too dangerous to the village. He knows too much and during the three years he's been with Orochimaru he could have told anything he wanted. But…I argued that he knows where Orochimaru's hiding. He knows things about Orochimaru that we may not. He could be just as useful to us about that. If we killed him we'd know nothing more than what we do now. If we keep him alive we could very well lose him and then he turn on us. To say the least, it was a long argument." She sighed again. "They told me the only reason I really wanted to keep him alive was for you Naruto. And they may have been right somewhat. But I was telling the truth when I said he may know things. But I was also thinking of you the whole time, everything you went through to get him back."

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Naruto. "I did everything I could, everything in my power to convince them otherwise. I'm sorry Naruto. Sasuke has got to die." Naruto's jaw dropped and I grimaced, remaining silent. "No…" Naruto whispered.

* * *

**((Picks up Doppel and holds her in front of me))** You guys wouldn't want to hurt poor, innocent, adorable Doppel with those nasty, sharp objects you're undoubtedly wanting to throw at me would you? Of course not! **((Wide, nervous grin))** So tell ya what, put those dangerous things away and all will be well, okay? You can't get the rest of the story if you attempt to kill the author or her sweet kitsune!

Now that you've graciously put down your weapons, I will say that I will post the new chapter tomorrow. :-) Yeah I know, why post it tomorrow when I probably have enough time right now, and not risk getting sharp, pointy things thrown at my back when I'm not looking? Well to put it simply, when I'm hyper I tend to be a bitch who laughs a lot and enjoys things such as this. Therefore, your answer. XD I'm dead meat aren't I? **((Shoves Iruka-Sensei in front of me now for safety))**

-- Miah-Chan


	25. Chapter 25

Omigosh, I am **_sooooo_** sorry everyone! I would have updated a lot sooner but I got sick. X.x I'm still sick right now, but I remembered I needed to update. So I thank you all for being patient with me, and here's the next chapter.

Miah-Chan **disclaimes** any Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Sasuke's POV****—Naruto's Apartment (Small Recap)**

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Naruto. "I did everything I could, everything in my power to convince them otherwise. I'm sorry Naruto. Sasuke has got to die." Naruto's jaw dropped and I grimaced, remaining silent. "No…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, standing and taking my arm. I stood and walked towards the door with her. Naruto stared into space, dumbfounded. As Tsunade opened the door I turned and looked back at him. Slowly he raised his gaze to us. "W-when are you going to…?" he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. I felt something in my chest tighten and I had to look away from him. Tsunade stopped and said, "Tomorrow morning." We both gasped and looked at her. "Tomorrow…morning?" Naruto rasped. Tsunade didn't look at us. "Yes. I want you there Naruto."

"Hold on a minuet!" I snarled. Tsunade looked at me. "Don't make him come to my execution! He doesn't need to see that!" Tsunade studied me for a few seconds then said, "He's coming. It's an order. But he won't see you die. I'm not that heartless. I want him there to talk to him." I breathed in relief. If I was going to die the last thing I wanted was for him to watch. "What time tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked. "The execution will be at sunrise. I want you there at six thirty in the latest." She replied, not looking at him. I glanced back at him. He was standing now, staring at the floor.

"Come on Sasuke." Tsunade said quietly, pulling me out the door and closing it softly. I looked at the apartment one last time then walked silently back to the Tower.

* * *

**Naruto's POV****—Next Day—5:30a.m.**

I hugged my pillow closer to my chest and set my chin on my knees. Slowly I pulled the blanket closer on my shoulders, fighting off the chill. Doppel lay beside me, watching me sadly, knowing I was unhappy. We were on the roof of my apartment, looking out towards the Hokage's Tower. It was almost sunrise.

"Why didn't I think about this Doppel?" I sighed hearing my voice crack. "Why didn't I think? I knew his punishment if he was ever caught would be death! Yet I was so fixed on bringing him back for my own selfish reasons I never thought about his consequences. I'm such a fool!" I buried my head into the pillow and took a deep, shuttering breath. Doppel laid her head on my arm and whined, nudging me. I looked at her and remembered the argument Sasuke and I had had about keeping her. My eyes burned and I squeezed them shut.

Doppel whined again and nudged me. I placed my hand on her head and she stopped. I looked up, towards the Tower again and set my jaw. "If this is the end," I muttered, standing up. "Then there's no way they're taking him away from me without my being able to say good-bye. About five minuets to sunrise. I can make it." I put Doppel back inside with my things and shut the window, running towards the Tower on the rooftops.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV****—Hokage's Tower**

I looked around the white room as I walked inside. This would be the last thing I saw? Pure whiteness? _Great_. Then absolute pitch black. _Perfect_. I sighed and looked at the table in the middle of the room, then all the medical tools. And here I'd had the vision of my death being bloody. How foolish of me.

"On the table." Tsunade ordered quietly, walking across the room to do something. I looked at her then the table and walked slowly towards it. I sighed as I sat on it then lay down, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much she'd do. Probably some type of sleeping medicine then a jutsu to stop my heart. Painless. Almost. The only painful thing about this was that I had left without saying good-bye. I regretted that. I'd regret that even in death.

Tsunade sighed and walked over, a mask over her nose and mouth and her hair back in a tight ponytail. Her lab coat was white as well. I looked away from her eyes. "It will all be over quickly." She said softly. "I'll give you a sleeping medicine first." "I know." "I'm…sorry." I snorted. "The only reason you're sorry is because you couldn't win for Naruto. You're not sorry you have to kill me. You're only sorry you couldn't make Naruto happy. Don't try to make it seem like what it's not." Tsunade set her jaw and said, "You're right, I'm not sorry about killing you. But I do wish that I could keep you alive only for Naruto." I clenched my fists. "Get it over with and kill me already." "Good idea." She snapped back, setting the medicine on the table beside my head.

I stared at the ceiling a few minuets as the smell filled my senses. It didn't smell bad but I couldn't say it really had an actual _smell_. Then the ceiling started getting blurry and my eyes started to droop. A few seconds later, I was asleep. I wasn't in a deep sleep yet as I could still hear Tsunade's footsteps as she walked around waiting for the medicine to make me fall into a deep sleep. But after a few more seconds I could no longer hear her. I couldn't sense anything. But I did dream.

* * *

_**Dream (Sasuke's POV still)**_

I laughed as Naruto fell into the water. "You idiot." "Brrr!" he shivered. "It's c-c-cold!" "I guess so it's turning into fall you dumb idiot. Get out of there before you catch a cold." I chided, offering my hand. He grinned and went to take it but I pulled back. "I should've thought. If I help you out you'll only pull me in. Get out yourself." I smirked as he whined and sat back down beside the fire. The sun was setting. We were at the waterfall, camping out and just trying to get away from the village for a while. He climbed out of the water and shook off like a dog. I growled warningly. "I just got this fire started. Don't put it out now." "Sorry." He smiled, taking off his jacket and shirt and sitting down in front of the fire. I smiled and watched the flames dance as the sun went down and the stars came out with the full moon. He scooted over beside me and sighed. We'd eaten already and he'd gotten his bath for the day I guess. I smirked at the image of him tripping over his own feet and hitting the water face first as he'd rushed back to the fire after setting up the tent. "What?" he asked, stifling a yawn. "Nothing. Just imaging you tripping." "Hey!" I laughed and looked at him. His eyes shinned with the fire's reflection in them and he yawned again. "Tired?" "A little." "Let's go to sleep then. We need to go back tomorrow." "Okay." We put out the fire and just sat there a while in the dark, looking at the stars. I lay down and crossed my arms behind my head. Naruto laid down and laid his head on my chest, eyes drooping sleepily as he watched the sky. Before I knew it he was asleep. I smiled a little and picked him up, putting him in the tent then laying beside him and going to sleep myself, kissing him on the forehead.

**_End Dream_**

* * *

I grimaced in my sleep. I didn't need this! I didn't need these memories! And yet came another.

* * *

**_Dream_**

"Oof!" Naruto giggled and grinned as he looked down at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, quirking a brow. He'd just ran into me and shoved me on the ground and now he didn't want to get off. We were on the hill to watch the fireworks for the Sakura Festival so we could get away from talking to the other's for a while. He shrugged. "Well then get off of me, you're practically crushing my lungs." He smiled. "Aw, poor baby. Maybe this'll help." He kissed me and I smirked mentally. We broke off for air and he asked, "So?" "A little." He laughed lightly and kissed me again, just as the fireworks started.

**_End Dream_**

* * *

I grimaced again. No! I didn't want to remember this right now! I felt my eyes burn, even as I slept and faintly felt something cool run down my cheek. If anything, I wished Tsunade would hurry up and finish it. I couldn't take many more memories.

Then, though it sounded very far off, I heard something crash into something else. Then I think there was yelling. My name. I know I heard someone call my name. Then it was kind of the sound of a struggle. What was going on? I had to wake up. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy as steel. Still I had to try. I tried again and it came a little easier. My hearing sharpened and I heard Tsunade cry, "Secure him! I don't need him waking him up! Get him out of here." There were more sounds of a struggle and a voice shouted, "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! _Sasuke_!" I groaned and tried to open my eyes again. "Shut up! I've been waiting almost an hour, it's not going to make it any easier if he wakes up!" Tsunade growled and shouted, "Restrain him!"

"No! I need to—I have to—_Sasuke_! Wake up! _Please_!" I heard the desperation in the voice as well as oncoming tears. But I couldn't open my eyes. They were too heavy. I tried to stir to wake myself up but I couldn't move either. The voices started getting farther and farther away again. It was getting harder to breathe too. My senses were shutting down altogether. It was getting cold. I tried to open my eyes again but couldn't. Then everything became silent.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"No! Sasuke!" I cried, fighting against the guards that pinned my arms behind my back and me to the wall. I strained again and shouted, "Sasuke!" Tsunade sighed and dropped her hands from his chest, her back still facing me. "No!" "Naruto. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that but you gave me no other choice." "Choice?! If you had for one second _listened_ to me you would've known I wasn't trying to do anything to stop you! I only wanted to—to—" I choked as a tear rolled down my cheek. Tsunade turned to look at me, astonished. "I only wanted to say good-bye!" I cried, trying to glare at her. The guards grip faltered and I tore away from them, running across the room to Sasuke. Tsunade stepped back in shock.

I took her place at his side and stared at him. She'd really done it. I wiped my sleeve across my eyes and whispered, "I want some time alone." Tsunade slightly nodded and said quietly, "I'm sorry Naruto. I should've listened. I didn't—" "Forget your excuses. Go." I snapped in a whisper. She sighed and they left the room, closing the door behind them. I put a hand on his and touched his cheek. It was still warm but growing cold. I shakily put a hand to his un-rising chest and found no heartbeat. I choked back a sob. "No. No, come on, you can't die. You can't die!" I shook him a little. "Wake up. Wake up!" I shook him again, waiting for him to stir, to snap his eyes open and grab my wrist, squeezing it and tell me to knock it off. I waited but it didn't happen.

"Wake up! You can't die! Please Sasuke, wake up!" I cried, tears rolling off my cheeks now. I didn't care. He couldn't die. I had to tell him good-bye! He couldn't die without my saying something to him! I sniffed and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "You arrogant, inconsiderate Teme. If you hadn't left this wouldn't be happening." I squeezed my eyes closed and blew out a breath. "No, it's not fair to blame it _all_ on you." I touched his cheek again and slowly opened my eyes. "I just wish I could have talked to you first."

I hesitated and looked at the door. No one was there watching me. The room had no cameras. I looked back to Sasuke and whispered, "If anything…let me have…one last…" I bent down and kissed him then stood straight again and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I never…never should've brought you back." I slowly took my hand away and turned to leave, wiping the tears off my cheeks, then walked towards the door.

Opening it I found Tsunade and the guards waiting on the other side of the hall. Tsunade looked up as I opened the door. I didn't look at her. "Excuse me." She said in a near whisper, going to walk inside. I clutched the doorframe and fought back from crying.

"Naru…to…" My eyes widened and I whirled around. Sasuke winced and slowly sat up, holding a hand to his head. He slowly opened his eyes and grimaced, looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something but it got caught in my throat. "Sasuke." I whispered, running to him and hugging him, burring my face into his chest. He grunted and slowly put a hand to my head, stroking my hair. I let my tears go and sobbed.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to UD guys! ;-; Really...But since I've been sick and school is back and all, it's getting a little hard to find time for the computer and Net. So I will -seriously- try to UD sooner after this, seeing as we're reaching the end, but no gaurentees...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more than a few videos, manga and this story idea! No characters! 8P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Naruto's POV**** (Small Recap)**

"I'm sorry. I never…never should've brought you back." I slowly took my hand away and turned to leave, wiping the tears off my cheeks, then walked towards the door.

Opening it I found Tsunade and the guards waiting on the other side of the hall. Tsunade looked up as I opened the door. I didn't look at her. "Excuse me." She said in a near whisper, going to walk inside. I clutched the doorframe and fought back from crying.

"Naru…to…" My eyes widened and I whirled around. Sasuke winced and slowly sat up, holding a hand to his head. He slowly opened his eyes and grimaced, looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something but it got caught in my throat. "Sasuke." I whispered, running to him and hugging him, burring my face into his chest. He grunted and slowly put a hand to my head, stroking my hair. I let my tears go and sobbed.

He rubbed my back and whispered, "Shhh…shhh, it's alright." I shook my head and continued to cry, unable to say anything with the knot in my throat. He pulled me closer and asked softly, "What is it?" "You…you…you died!" I managed. "Did I now?" "_Sasuke_!" I yelled into his chest and he laughed a little. "Alright I'll stop." I sniffed and looked at him. His black eyes darkened with concern and he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Stop that. There's no reason to cry now." I looked at him and whispered, "She's still going to execute you." His gaze flickered to Tsunade then back to me.

"I know." "I just…I wanted to…" I looked down and then back up into his eyes. "I wanted to say good-bye." He winced and I said, "I'm sorry. I never should've brought you—" "Stop right there. I know what you're going to say." He growled and looked at Tsunade. "Can I talk to him? Alone?" "But—" His eyes hardened and he spat, "Five minuets is all I'm asking. Is that too much?" She sighed and said, "Fine." And walked out, closing the door. He looked back at me. "Bringing me back here the way you did was probably the best thing you could've done for me. Maybe the first few weeks were tough between us but I gradually realized that I was okay with it. I was okay with the way things were going, even if I wasn't able to live in my own house or something like that, even if I was ordered to be brought back to that room by eight. I was _happy_." I blinked, surprised. He had been happy with it? I didn't think I'd ever heard him say that he had been happy.

"Don't you regret bringing me back here. I don't resent you for it; I could never do that. So don't blame yourself for my death. I'm the one who ran away and you tried to stop me. It's not your fault. Understand?" He watched me and I hesitated then nodded. "Okay." He smiled and lifted my chin, kissing me slowly. I returned it and he broke off and set his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes. "You better not forget me." "As if." He smirked and kissed me again briefly before breaking off and whispering, "I love you." My eyes widened. He'd never actually told me that before. "I love you too." I whispered back. He leaned back and looked at the door. It opened and Tsunade walked in, watching us. I took a deep breath and a step back. "Good-bye Sasuke." I said in a near whisper. He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. I breathed again then ran out the door.

* * *

**Naruto's POV****—Next Day**

I walked slowly down the road, looking at my feet. Then I stopped and looked up to find they'd taken me to the Uchiha neighborhood. I hesitated then turned around and ran to the KIA stone. I looked at it a few moments then shook my head and ran blindly, letting my feet take me where they wanted to go. When I stopped I looked and found myself at our old training ground with the three logs. I sighed and walked over to one, resting my elbows on it and looking towards the woods.

"I miss him already." I whispered, resting my chin on my hands. I watched the woods for a while more then sighed and closed my eyes, thinking. I stayed up there for a while like that when finally I got tired and sat down, staring at nothing in particular. Finally the sound of soft footsteps caught my attention. I didn't turn or speak, but I waited to see if anything would happen.

"I thought I might find you here." I stiffened and muttered, "What do you want?" They sighed and sat down beside me. I looked at Sakura. She didn't look back and replied, "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry Naruto." I grunted and she looked at me. "I know how much you loved him." My eyes widened and I turned to stare at her. Sasuke and I had never told anyone about us, not even Sakura! How could she have…?

She laughed a little and said, "Why do you look so surprised? It was so obvious. Maybe not to any of the other villagers but to Kakashi-Sensei, Ino and I it was. The way you looked at him and your eyes would light up. If anyone ever mentioned his name your eyes would shine like the sun. The way you talked about him to me sometimes it was in your voice. Then it became obvious to Ino after Sasuke left. She hadn't noticed before but then she did. She noticed the way you talked about him everyday. If you were cursing the day you ever got to know him, we heard your anger through your words but we saw your sorrow through your eyes. If you begged to go after him we saw the desperation in your eyes, how you wanted him back so badly you'd do anything to get him back—even give up your chance for being Hokage. And even when it was just one of those days you remembered all the times you guys shared—that's when the love tinted with sorrow came back into your eyes. Kakashi seemed to know when I figured it out, if not beforehand. People always say the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. Yours are like that Naruto."

I stared at her a moment longer and her voice and eyes softened. "I knew how you felt about him, I know I did. But every time you ever asked me about him, whether I thought he would come back, or whether I would go with you to ask Tsunade for another chance, I always blew up on you about it. I never meant to hurt you, and I know I did. But the thing is, no I never thought he'd ever return and no I didn't want to go with you to ask Tsunade for another chance. I didn't want to help you find him because I didn't want you to get hurt again. I didn't want him to kill you either, and I knew it could happen. But I knew that if you kept going after him and failing again and again soon you'd be heartbroken that you couldn't accomplish what you wanted so badly. Then you might have given up. And I didn't know if I could handle you like that. I just never wanted you to get hurt by him again, but I should've known you'd never stop looking for him—because you'd never stop loving him. I finally realized that."

"Sakura…" I whispered, astounded. How had I never known she'd felt this way? Sakura looked away. I finally regained my voice and said, "Sakura…thank you." She looked at me, wide-eyed. I hugged her and she hesitated before hugging me back tightly. We stayed like that for a few moments before she sighed, "The Hokage wants you in her office as soon as possible. That's what I came up here for, and to tell you I'm sorry how it went down." I jerked back and snarled, "Tell her to forget it. I don't want to see her right now." "Naruto, it's not her fault. The Elders overruled her." "I don't care." I growled stubbornly. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, look, she had to do it—" "I understand that!" I cried, not looking at her. "But still…just tell her I don't want to see her today. I'll come later tomorrow." Sakura hesitated again before nodding and standing. "Alright. I'll see you later then." "Right." She took a deep breath and then disappeared.

I stood and looked around then ran to the hill where we had watched the fireworks and danced. I sat down and looked out over the village, resting my elbows on my knees. I sighed and lay back with my hands behind my head, staring at the clouds.

* * *

**Flashback (Naruto's POV)**

_I stared into his dark eyes for a moment before giving him a quick kiss. We were on the hill, which seemed to be one of our favorite places. We'd just finished sparring and he'd pinned me down, smirking and muttering, "I win." I had given up then and now he was still pinning me, just for the heck of it._

_Eventually we'd ended up staring up at the clouds about half an hour later. He was on his back with a hand behind his head and the other around me. I was beside him, my head on his chest. We stayed up there like that for a long time that day, never saying a word. But it was comfortable. Just one of those days I suppose._

**End Flashback**

* * *

I felt my eyes burn and then I buried my head in my hands.

* * *

**Naruto's POV—Next Day—Hill**

I opened my eyes groggily to find I had fallen asleep on the hill the other night crying. My eyes felt dry and sandy and I didn't feel like I'd rested at all. I looked at the village and guessed it was about 10:00a.m. I sighed and thought I should go down there to care for Doppel, but I decided against it, knowing she was fine. And also knowing I just didn't want to leave for fear of running into Tsunade. I wanted as far away from her as possible for a while. I growled out a breath and laid my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around them.

I must've fallen asleep again sometime but I woke up in the same position. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head, looking around sleepily. "Forget it." I murmured, laying down in a ball and going back to sleep. I remember opening my eyes once and thinking I'd seen Sasuke lying beside me but when I actually opened my eyes, I was alone again. After that I guess I went back to sleep.

When I woke again I was in my bed in my apartment with Doppel curled up next to me. I shot up straight and looked around. "How'd I get back here?" I wondered aloud, getting up and walking into the living room. I was still in the same white shirt and black pants I'd been in two days ago—only now the pants were ruffled along with the shirt, which also contained a few grass stains. I looked at myself in the mirror as I entered the bathroom and grimaced. I looked like crap. I had dark circles under my bloodshot eyes and my hair was messier than it had ever been. My face was tear-streaked and dirty and I had to admit, I looked drained—not a big surprise. I sighed and got in the shower. I had to go see Tsunade whether I liked it or not. And trust me, I didn't like it one bit.

I changed into a black T-shirt with black pants and my black headband. I put on my shoes and brushed my hair. I still had dark circles under my eyes, which were still bloodshot, but I didn't look _as_ bad anymore. I grabbed the necklace I'd won from Tsunade and put it on. I then fingered the necklace under my shirt—the silver chain Sasuke had given me. I sighed and ran to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

**Naruto's POV****—Tsunade's Office**

I knocked almost silently and Tsunade said, "Come in." I hesitated then opened the door, closed it, bowed respectfully then sat down, all without looking at her. Tsunade sighed. "I need you to listen to me Naruto. Please. Just listen." I sighed and said, "Fine." "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. You know I wanted to for you." "Yeah…" "And I'm sorry about not listening to you before. I didn't know what you were trying to do. I wanted only to get it over with. I knew if I waited it would be a lot harder. Every time I looked at him I saw you and almost stopped." "But you didn't." "No. I couldn't." "I understand that." Tsunade sighed and I looked up at her. She looked just about as drained as I had, with dark circles under her eyes as well. She studied me and asked, "This is a stupid question but…how are you?"

I snorted. "Miserable?" She didn't respond. I guess I'd caught her off guard. I sighed and asked, "May I go now?" "Yes." I nodded and bowed again then left.

* * *

Yeah this chapter was a little...awkward...I'm not even really sure if I needed to still put it in...But I guess it's just showing how Naruto feels about Sasuke being gone. Poor little Naru-kun. ;-;

It will get better everyone! Promise! You will (hopefully) like it in the end. **It will be alright!! **XD

-- Miah-Chan


	27. Chapter 27

Yay new chappie! 8D I really thank everyone for their patience with this fic, I know I've been a bit hard to work with at times. XD But since I am feeling a lot better (not sick) I'm back on my feet and able to put up the **next to last chapter**!! Yup that's right, only one more! X-x Amazing...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Naruto's POV****—Three Days Later**

"I want you to go to the Grass Country and bring Yumi Murasaki here. The village has done all they can for her, as well as her grandparents, but it's just not enough. They want her here until they can get back on their feet. I want you to go after her and bring her back. Understand?" "Alone?" "Yes. It's an easy mission and if you need assistance the village has already prepared some of their ninja to accompany you back if you wish." "Fine." I said tonelessly. Tsunade nodded and I walked out.

* * *

**Grass Village**

"We'll take good care of her, don't worry." I said reassuringly to Yumi's grandparents. They nodded sadly and kissed the little girl on the forehead. She stared at them silently, eyes wide. I looked down on her. I held her in my arms bridal style because she was half-asleep. It was about ten o'clock at night but Tsunade had told me to get her as soon as I got there and bring her back. Her grandparents had explained to her what was happening and where she was going. She hadn't said a word the whole time. Her eyes remained dark and haunted.

"She hasn't uttered a word since that night." The grandfather said sadly, patting her head. Her eyes followed his hand but she did nothing. I sighed and nodded. "I understand." They said their good-byes and the two of us left.

I was walking through the woods telling her, "My name is Naruto. If you need anything, just let me know okay?" I didn't expect her to answer but I did expect her to give me some acknowledgement that she'd heard me. Not even a nod from her. I sighed. This would take a little getting used to.

I was about ready to stop to rest when her purple eyes widened and she pointed to the trees. I looked but saw nothing. "What is it?" She whimpered and gripped my shirt tightly, pointing again. I looked again and studied the trees closely but nothing. "What do you see?" I asked. She whimpered again and buried her head into my shirt. Poor kid. She was hallucinating. She was really traumatized. I laid her down but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. "I guess you're sleeping attached to me tonight." I muttered, lying down. She snuggled closer and I put my arms around her tiny body. She was shaking. "It's alright, there's nothing there." I said softly. She stared at the woods. "Go to sleep now. I'll protect you." She looked up at me then slowly shut her eyes. I sighed silently and began to go to sleep myself.

Not five seconds later Yumi's small, terrified voice, barely whispered in my ear, "It's the monster. He's out there, watching us. He's waiting for you to fall asleep so he can kill us." I snapped my eyes open. Her frightened ones stared into mine and I asked, "Which way Yumi?" "In front of us." I nodded and whispered, "Act like you're sleeping okay? Let me handle this." She gave a small nod and pretended to fall asleep, controlling her breathing to look like she was asleep. I closed my eyes to slits so I could watch the woods and controlled my breathing as well.

A few minuets later I saw slight movement to the right of the trees in front of me. I didn't move, but I waited. They were coming closer, that I could tell. Then I felt my eyes starting to close all the way. I opened them again only to see white feathers floating around everywhere. My eyes widened. '_Temple of Nirvana Technique_.(1)' I realized. I slowly did the hand sign and whispered, "Kai: Release." The feather's disappeared but I pretened to be asleep anyway. That's when the attack came, just as I'd thought.

They came so fast I never had time to stand. I sat up to stand but they shoved me back down, kunai coming down to slit my throat. I clenched my teeth and grabbed it with my hand, holding it just above my neck, my hand gribbing the attacker's wrist. Blood ran down my hand but I barely felt any pain at all. They growled and swiped out with another kunai, this time catching my cheek. I growled and let go of their wrist, catching the other kunai before they had time to nick my other cheek. My hands were crossed and they smirked. I clutched the kunai's tighter and spat, "You're not getting away with this." They said nothing but smirked and jerked the kunai out of my left hand. I hissed and went to grab it when they plunged it down, going for my heart. I gasped and attempted to turn but they had me pinned down so I couldn't move. My eyes widened and my heart stopped a moment. Then they were sent flying off of me. Instead of stabbing me, when they fell their hand lurched and they came down on the center of my chest instead, cutting my whole torso in one blow. I gasped in pain and clutched my chest, curling into a ball.

I watched as my attacker slid across the ground on their back then someone else pinned them down, punching them. They grunted then shot out to stab the one on top. My savior fell and gasped then the other kicked them in the stomach. They snarled and grabbed the attacker's ankle, twisting it and jerking it out from under them. They fell and the savior pounced again, flipping out a kunai. The one below did as well and blocked it. But the top guy only smirked and the next thing I knew the one below gasped, made a choking sound, and his arm fell, the kunai rolling out of his hand. The one on top stood, staggered, then stood over them, fists clenched by their sides. Then they turned to me.

I coughed and spit out blood, wincing. Yumi gasped and whispered, "It's him." "W-who?" I asked, coughing again. She didn't answer, but stood up and slowly walked to the other. She stood in front of them and looked at them. They watched her a moment and she said softly, "You killed the monster. Thank you." She bowed and the looked back at them, smiled softly, then ran back to me. I coughed again and groaned, blood filling my mouth. I spit out the irony liquid and nearly gagged. She touched my shoulder. "Naruto?" "I'll be…okay…" I tried to assure her, trying to sit up. I yelped and fell back, clutching my stomach. The person walked quickly over to me and kneeled beside me.

They removed my hands gently and took off my shirt. I groaned as the fabric rubbed. I slowly opened my eyes to ask why they were helping me. When I did my eyes widened. I stared back into red ones. "Sas…" I couldn't finish his name. I looked at Yumi when she said, "The monster with red eyes…" They—I couldn't be sure it _was_ him—looked at her a moment. Yumi smiled a little. "The monster with red eyes," she repeated, continuing, "really isn't a monster. Not on the inside." Their eyes softened and they looked back down at me. I turned to stare at them again. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Naruto's POV—Konoha Hospital**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to stare at a white ceiling. I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw a vase with a Camellia (admiration; perfection; good luck gift to a man), a blue Salvia (_I think of you_), a Zinnia (_thoughts of friends_), some Baby's Breath (_everlasting love_), and some Bay leaves (_strength_) in it. I smiled to myself. Sakura had been here. I looked out the window. What had happened? How had I gotten here? Where was Yumi?

The door opened and someone said, "Oh, you're awake I see." I turned my head to see who it was and saw a nurse. She smiled and said, "There's two pretty girls here to see you." She guestured and Sakura and Yumi walked inside. Sakura smiled as did Yumi and the nurse left us alone, shutting the door. Yumi ran to my side and smiled, "You're all better Naruto!" Sakura smiled as well and brushed my hair away from my eyes. "That he is Yumi. How about you go play for a few minuets? I need to talk about grown-up stuff with Naruto." Yumi agreed and left, shutting the door. Sakura removed her hand from my forehead and looked at me a moment before hugging me tightly. I grimaced but put an arm around her in an aqward hug when I felt her trying not to cry.

"You nearly gave me a heartattack you big nimrod!" she tried to scold but it came out as a gasp for air as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Sakura…" "You've been out for about a day and a half! I thought you were going to die. That wound on your chest is deep Naruto, you suffered from blood loss." She whispered, leaning back up. I watched her. She sighed and sat down and looked at me. "But you're okay now, you're awake. I'm happy about that." "How did I get here?" I asked. "That's not my place to tell you." "But—" She held up her hand. "No Naruto. Look I have to go take care of Yumi okay? Just please, be careful next time." "Alright. I'm sorry I worried you." She smiled softly and kissed me on the forehead. "You silly idiot." She giggled, walking out. I smiled a little then looked out the window.

I was like that for a while longer before I felt I was no longer alone. I turned my head and found Tsunade standing in the doorway. I frowned and looked away again. "How are you feeling?" she asked finally. "As well as any man should after getting wounded like I was." I said sarcastically. She sighed and said, "Sakura tells me you're looking better. It's not as bad anymore." "I suppose. I haven't looked." "Don't, we don't want you reopening it." "Whatever." She hesitated then said, "There's someone here to see you Naruto." I raised a brow. "Really now?" Footsteps stopped outside the door and a voice chided, "That's no way to talk to your Hokage, now is it?"

I groaned and muttered, "Great, just who I need." Kakashi walked in and smiled innocently. "You sound unhappy that I'm here. I'm hurt Naruto, I really am." He walked in and Tsunade left as he pulled up a chair and sat down. I looked out the window and he asked, "So how are you feeling?" "Like shit." "Naruto." "I don't know. I've been feeling like shit for a while I guess. It's not just because of the wound." Kakashi was silent a few seconds and then he asked quietly, "It's about Sasuke right?" I hesitated. Even when I hadn't known Kakashi had known about Sasuke and I, Sasuke had still always been a sore subject between the two of us. We tried to avoid it as much as possible when he'd left and only brought it up when absolutely needed. I guess he thought this was one of those times.

I was silent a while and thought he was about to change the subject when I answered softly, "…Yeah." Kakashi sighed. "Naruto…I'm sorry about what happened to Sasuke. I know how hard that must've been for you. And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've been there for you and Sakura more after he left rather than just running off and leaving you two. But I…I don't know. I guess I just couldn't handle it then and didn't think you two needed me like that. I figured you could take care of yourselves. I knew you could. But I still shouldn't have run away like I did. I'm sorry." I turned to look at him but he wouldn't make eye contact. I hesitated before saying, "Kakashi?" Slowly he met my eyes. "Thanks." Surprise flickered through his eyes before he smiled a little again and nodded.

I smiled a little back and asked, "So how's Yumi?" "She's fine. It seems she's been talking quite a bit. She doesn't seem to be scared anymore. She says the 'red-eyed monster' killed the 'monster'. I'm not sure what she means but she seems to be a lot happier. What really happened out there Naruto? No one can figure out how you got here, you and Yumi, with that wound of yours." I frowned thoughtfully then smiled a little. "I guess someone just helped us out." Kakashi watched me, his face serious. "When the Hokage sent ANBU out to where they thought you may have been for the night they found Kabuto Yakushi out there dead." I gasped and cried, "_What_?!" He nodded and said, "This is serious Naruto. We need to know who killed him. Do you know?" I shook my head. "I don't know." "Tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out either." I blew out a shaky sigh and told him what had happened and what I had seen. He nodded afterwards and said, "So you don't know who it really was huh?" "I guess not. Sorry I couldn't help." He shrugged and stood up.

"I guess I'll come talk to you later on. I have to tell the Hokage this stuff and you need some rest. You're going to be in here for some time you know." "How long?" "Not really too long. About another day or so, but knowing you, you'll be bored rather quickly." "You know me too well. Sometimes I find that scary." I laughed and he smiled and waved, leaving.

I fell asleep a while after that. Once I woke up and looked around drowsily and thought I saw a hand brush away my bangs from my eyes. The hand trailed barely over my cheek and I glanced over at the owner and saw Sasuke—or I thought I did. I must've dreamt it. I went back to sleep after that, trying not to think about him.

* * *

C'mon everyone, awwww. XD So, this raises questions neh? Who attacked Naruto and Yumi? More importantly who _saved_ them? Was it really Sasuke or am I fooling you? XD Anyway, enough of the questions. The italics after the flowers are what they mean, so yeah...

(1) This is the jutsu used to put people to sleep during the Chunin exams when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. The one where people saw feathers and stuff before they fell asleep. 8P

-- Miah-Chan


	28. Chapter 28

**This story is dedicated to my absolute best friend, KTBR! She was the first person ever to read this fic and had it not been for her approval, I may have never put it up on this site. So arigato Imouto-chan! ILY muchies!**

**((Cries))** I-It's the l-last chapter! I'm gonna be so sad to see this story finished! I love it too much...I was so tempted to put the last chapter off longer but I knew I couldn't do that...There are too many question's I left unanswered and people would dislike me for that... XD So yeah, here's the...the...last chapter. **((Cringe))** I am so making a big deal out of this, haha. I'm seriously not as upset as I put...though I am sad to see it go. **((Sighs))** Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (Sasuke does, lol. XD)

**Important A/N:** **I thank everyone for reviewing and sticking so long with this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! XD Thanks soooooo much!! 8P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Two Days Later**

"Alright, lets see it." I sighed and sat up. Sakura was there to check my wound to see if I could go home. She carefully pulled my shirt off and I winced. I looked down at the wound and found it was mainly gone. There might be a faint scar afterwards but really it was nothing to worry about. I had the Fox to thank for that I guess. Sakura raised a brow and said, "Lay back." I did and it felt like the skin around the wound tightened and it kind of pinched a little, but it never really hurt. Sakura pressed on it and asked if it hurt anywhere and I responded with no each time. She finally sighed and lifted a hand, a small green glow around it.

"I'm checking your internal organs. We want to be sure you're absolutely okay." She explained, laying her hand on my stomach near my navel. It kind of tickled and it was kind of cool but nothing more. I watched a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Sakura." "Hm?" "For worrying you so much. I know I did." "It's alright Naruto. You're better now." "Well, I wasn't talking about just that." "What then?" I kept my eyes on her glowing hand and replied, "You know, after Sasuke left. I worried you to no end with all my questions and outbursts. And went I took off with Jaraiya for almost a year I worried you too because you thought I'd loose it and go after him again. I know I worried you a lot. I'm sorry about that." Sakura's eyes and face softened and she smiled a little bit. "It's alright Naruto." "You're just saying that." "No I mean it. It's really okay. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me to talk to me about him. I know he was always a hard subject for you to talk about and I'm happy you always came to me when you wanted to talk about him. I'm glad you didn't just keep all your feelings bottled up inside you like he used to do. And even though I wasn't the nicest person in the world to you when you brought him up, I really was glad you came to me first about him. I'm happy you trusted me so much." She removed her hand and smiled at me. "You're internal organs are fine. You can go home today if you like."

I smiled and motioned for her to come to my level. She did and I hugged her. She stood in surprise for a moment then hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while then she let me go and kissed my forehead. "You be good now and don't get into any trouble out there, you hear?" she teased and I laughed, swinging my legs over the side to get up. "I gotcha. Thanks Sakura." "No problem. Come back for a checkup at the end of the week." "Okay. Take care of Yumi for me and tell her I say hi." "Okay I will. See you later." "Bye." She walked out and I went to the closet to get my clothes. I got my pants and shoes on and was looking for my shirt and headband when I felt I wasn't alone anymore. I frowned but pulled on my shirt after I found it and raked my fingers through my hair, trying to straighten it a little while looking for my headband. Then I heard something fly through the air and quickly turned around and caught it. My headband. I looked at it in surprise then looked up.

I blinked. Sasuke stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his face. He was wearing black pants and shoes with a loose-fitting crimson shirt. On his wrist he wore a simple silver chain bracelet. He studied me a moment then brought black eyes back to mine. I stared at him before whispering, "Sasuke…I've got to be dreaming." He smiled and shook his head, taking a step towards me. Oddly enough, I took a step back. He frowned slightly and confusion flitted through his eyes. "I should hope that gesture doesn't mean you're afraid of me." He said quietly, taking another step towards me. I couldn't refrain from stepping back again. This time the confusion stayed in his eyes.

"I-I…you can't be here…you're…you're dead!" I stuttered. He tilted his head and I grimaced. Then his eyes turned hard. "So she didn't tell you after all." "Who?" He narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes I could just—ugh, never mind." I frowned. "What?" "Come here." "No." "Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you." "No." He blew out a frustrated breath and said, "Fine. Then I'll come to you." In three strides he was in front of me and I was backed against the wall. I glanced over and found the door closed. I looked back up at him. He looked at me and set his hands against the wall beside my shoulders, preventing me from going anywhere. I swallowed hard. "This isn't possible." I said softly.

"It is. I'm not dead Naruto." "Then I'm dreaming obviously." "Geese you're just as hardheaded as ever! I'm not dead you moron!" I growled. "Don't call me that Teme." He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Dobe." I growled again and shoved him in the chest but he didn't move. "Bastard! Don't call me that either!" He smirked and I realized I'd just acknowledged him as being alive. I dropped my hands from his chest and looked down. He sighed and said, "Look, sit down. I need to explain this to you." I nodded slowly and sat down on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

"Alright look. After you ran out that day, Tsunade felt really horrible about what she'd done. She told me she thought about it for a while then decided she couldn't have you hating her for the rest of your life. So she brought me back. She said it was only about twenty-five minuets to half an hour before she decided it so it was easier than it would have been." I looked at him and studied him. "That doesn't explain everything. That barely explains anything! How come if that's true, I never saw you?" He sighed. "She got into a fight with the Elders again about bringing me back. They stuck me back into that room for a while. Tsunade said she had a huge argument with them about keeping me alive. But in the end she won. I don't know how and I don't plan on asking. I just know she won. But in exchange for keeping me alive, Tsunade had to interrogate me. Ibbiki came in." I grimaced. "That must've been hard." "Not really. I knew the rules—tell what I knew and live or stay quiet and die. It was easy as that. But I knew I had two problems—Tsunade and Orochimaru. If I told Tsunade what I knew she could go after him. She could get killed doing that. And plus if Orochimaru found out he could kill me anyway. I wasn't sure. But then I thought back two months ago. When things were getting back on track with you and I. I'd liked that. And I wanted it back. So I shot my mouth off about Orochimaru and what I knew about him. I told Ibbiki everything I knew without him having to do anything. He came in, sat down, I was silent a moment and then I started talking. He never had to say a word. I think he thinks I was afraid of him but yeah right."

I laughed then grew silent a moment. "So…so this is real? It's not a trick right? You're really here?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm really here." "Were you…the one who—" "I killed Kabuto. Yeah." My eyes widened. He sighed. "I haven't gotten around to telling Tsunade yet. The other thing I had to do other than tell everything I knew was that I was then basically handed over to you. You of course didn't know that. But Tsunade told me that from now on I'm not to have any weapons at all—maybe later on but for now, not a chance. I'm tied to you from now on. So surprise: you're responsible for me again." I chuckled. "You still haven't explained the Kabuto thing."

He shrugged and leaned back. "So I snuck out one night, what's the big deal? I overheard your mission and decided to follow you. I was bored anyway. But I noticed Kabuto on the way up there too. I wasn't sure if he was after you or the Murasaki kid, or both but I figured I'd keep an eye on him. When he attacked you, I wanted to let you take care of it. When I figured out you couldn't, I broke in. Simple really." I eyed him. "No Sasuke. How did he die?" He was silent a moment before sighing and sitting up straight.

"Tsukuyomi." "What?" "I killed him with Tsukuyomi, a technique I'm only able to do with the Mangekyo Sharingan. You don't want details on that Naruto. Lets leave it at Tsukuyomi." I nodded and asked, "So you brought Yumi and me back?" "Yes." "It seems Yumi isn't afraid of you." He smiled slightly. "She and I had a talk." "Really?" "Yeah. I don't know if you heard it or not out there but—" "She said you weren't really a monster on the inside. I blacked out after that." He looked at me and smiled a ghost of a smile. "Yeah. She told me that night when I killed her parents, she thought a lot…"

* * *

_**Flashback (Sasuke's POV)**_

"_Um…can I talk to you?" I looked down as a little hand pulled on my pants leg. The Murasaki kid stood there, purple eyes watching me. I sighed and said, "Sure kid." We sat down at the other end of the room and she climbed into my lap. I gave her a weird look. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" She looked at me and tucked a piece of blue hair behind her ear. "I thought a lot after that night you…killed them." She looked down a moment then back at me. "I thought a lot about it. When I saw you kill them, I called you a monster. But when you came into my room that night, the way you looked at me, I didn't think you were a monster then. You're eyes were sad and confused. And when you put your sword back and didn't hurt me I knew you weren't what you appeared to be. Then you told me you were sorry. Any other person would have killed me—and even if they hadn't they wouldn't have said 'I'm sorry'. You were different. I knew you weren't what people thought you to be. I knew you weren't a monster. I knew you were good inside, no matter what you appeared to be on the outside." She smiled at me and looked in my eyes. "Just because someone may look tough and strong doesn't mean they can't be gentle. And I think that sometimes people who may seem cold all the time can be warm too. Just like you."_

_**End Flashback (Naruto's POV)

* * *

**_

I smiled as he finished. He sighed and stood up, looking at me. "So what now? You're still in charge of me, whether I like it or not. Where are we going now?" I grinned and said, "Straight to my apartment. Then lunch at the Ramen Shop later. Then very possibly to tell Tsunade what you did—though I think we may wait till tomorrow to do that. What do you think?" He smirked and said, "Whatever. I don't have to come back here anymore by the way. Did I mention that?" "No!" I stood and he laughed. I watched him and felt my heart warm. I had missed that laugh for a _very_ long time.

He stopped and looked at me, eyes dancing. "So?" I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and rested his chin on my head. "What?" he asked softly. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're back." I replied. I sensed him smile and he said, "C'mon. Lets go back to your place." I pulled back and said, "Home. Lets go home." He hesitated before smiling in agreement. I smiled and went to walk out when he stopped me by placing something around my forehead and pulling me back. "If you're not careful you'll lose this thing." He chided playfully, tying a knot in the back. I reached up to touch my headband and smiled then grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, pulling him behind me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV****—That night—Naruto's Apartment**

I looked down at his face as he slept that night. We were in his bed and he was snuggled into my chest, my arms wrapped around him. He snuggled deeper, a calm, peaceful look on his features. I watched him a moment more before smiling and kissing his forehead then going to sleep. I was just falling into a deep sleep when Naruto's sleepy voice half-whispered, "Hey Sasuke?" "Hm?" "Don't leave me again." I opened my eyes to look at him to find him staring sleepy-eyed at me. I quirked a brow. He tucked his head under my chin and snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Please? Not ever again. Don't leave me." "What brings this up?" He didn't answer and I knew his silence was one telling me to assure him that I wouldn't leave again. But the truth was, Itachi was still out there somewhere. What if he came back…?

"I know you haven't killed Itachi yet. But, I mean, he is still after me. And as long as I'm here, he's going to be after me. If we wait a while, I'm sure he'll show up. You'll have another chance. You don't have to be with Orochimaru to kill him. You can still be here in Konoha…with me." I remained silent a while, thinking. He waited and I finally said, "I don't want him to hurt you." He nodded. I sighed.

"Promise?" He looked back up at me, eyes pleading. In that look I realized how much it had really hurt him that I had left the first time and how much he had hurt when he thought Tsunade had killed me. It could possibly kill him were I ever to leave again. He couldn't handle that. I pulled him closer and said quietly, yet playfully, "You're _my_ dobe, dobe. No one's going to kick your ass but me." He gave a small laugh and I said seriously, "I'll stay Naruto. I won't leave again. I promise." He looked at me, wide-eyed. "Even if Itachi comes back? You won't leave if he escapes?" I watched him then said, "No. I won't leave. I promise. I'm not going to leave you again." He smiled and kissed me. "I love you." he whispered, falling asleep again. I smiled a little. "I love you too."

* * *

...8D It's over. I can't believe it's over. Oo Wow...28 chapters...So yeah, I put cuteness in this chappie. :-) Hehe. Yumi no longer thinks Sasuke is a monster (really Kabuto was the monster all along for her...But since Sasuke killed her parents she referred to him instead.) And I **_finally_** let those two be together--alive and safe!! XP Took long enough, lol. And Sasuke finally actually said "I love you"! I don't think I ever made him say that in any of the other parts of the story! XD I didn't get Doppel to return; as much as I love her she really wasn't such a huge part in the fic. She was a kawaii character placed to help with fluffy-ness and to push those two closer. 8P So you may return her to me now SLockS, lol. Thank you for taking care of her for me! XD

I thank everyone for reading!! You guys really made me happy with all the reviews and you're support about the fic. 8D THANKS A BUNCH!! **((Heart))** I hope you guys will stick around for the stories that will be coming out soon as well. Check out my profile and you'll see what's up. :-) Currently I'm really working on **"Sea Of Diamonds"** If you'd like more information about it--besides it'll be another NaruSasuNaru eventually--then feel free to ask about it. 8P I'll upgrade my profile and put up short summeries about the fics. Until then, reveiws about the overall story and this chappie are loved, as are reviewers and toodles!! XD

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
